Los pedazos de mi vida rota
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: <html><head></head>"Mi vida era perfecta, como una figurita de cristal. Creía que lo tenía, por fin, todo. Pero entonces, tuve que irme. Y nunca me perdonaré el daño que te hice, y que me hice a mí mismo, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, al clavarnos sus pedazos en el corazón" Spoilers AA y JFA y T&T</html>
1. Encuentro con la felicidad

Wow, bueno, aquí estoy con un fic que pretende ser fragmentos de la vida de Miles con los von Karma, hasta su partida a América de nuevo.

Espero que sea de su agrado, porque a mi la pareja me fascina, en fin, no me entretengo, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Miles' POV<span>

- Muchacho, te presento a mi hija, Franziska von Karma. Aún no habla inglés correctamente, pero sí alemán.

Miré a la niña en brazos de Manfred y fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Inglés, señor? ¿No es muy pequeña?

- Te equivocas, muchacho. La niña es un prodigio.

- ¿Prodigio? – me esforcé por hablar algo de alemán – Hola, Franziska, ¿cuántos años tienes?

- Voy a hacer cuatro dentro de poco – contestó despacio, con una sonrisita suficiente –

- Habla… Muy bien, señor – comenté con esfuerzo y sorpresa –

- No podemos decir lo mismo de ti, chico – dijo en inglés – Ya puedes esforzarte. sI tienes dudas, cualquier persona de esta casa tiene órdenes expresas de ayudarte, excepto la pequeña, ¿entendido? Si vas a hablar con ella, asegúrate de saber lo suficiente primero. No quiero que la confundas.

- Sí, señor.

- Ella entiende cosas básicas en inglés. Pero tampoco quiero que la agobies.

- Sí, señor.

Él asintió, satisfecho, y dejó a la niña en el suelo. Ella caminó hacia mí y me rodeó, mirándome con atención.

- Bueno, os dejo para que os conozcáis.

Se fue, y ella sonrió de forma angelical. Era muy mona, con sus ojitos azules y su cabello lacio azuloso también. Lo tenía recogido en una hermosa trenza, que le confería un aire un tanto aristocrático. Su rostro era pálido, con las características formas redondeadas de un niño de tres años. Tenía un sencillo anillo, con una "vK" grabadas, en su dedo índice. Me señaló con ese dedo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Miles Edgeworth, señorita – contesté. Soltó una risita y se ruborizó un poco –

- ¿De dónde eres?

- Estados Unidos – ella frunció el ceño – América – sonrió –

- Encantada de conocerte. Soy Franziska von Karma – me tendió su manita, y la tomé, un poco perplejo –

- No dije nada, no habría sabido hacerlo. Acababa de llegar hacía tres días a la mansión, y aún no sabía apenas alemán.

- ¿Tienes… libros? – conseguí preguntar. Ella asintió –

- Sí, ¡ven!

- Tiró de mi mano y me llevó a una habitación donde no había estado nunca, al lado de la mía. Dijo algo que no entendí.

- No entiendo – murmuré. Se había convertido el la primera frase que dominaba del todo en alemán. Ella cogió un papel y un lápiz y escribió algo. No era muy buena letra, pero tenía tres años… Ya era increíble. Había una palabra. Me dio un diccionario y sonrió –

Busqué deprisa la palabra. "Habitación"

- ¡Ah! Habitación – ella asintió, feliz –

- Mía

- Sí – asentí –

Ella escribió otra cosa. Un momento después, contesté.

- Sí, es bonita

Me llevó hasta un librero donde había varios libres para niños. Cogió uno de la balda más baja. Era uno con pocas frases. Me lo dio y escribió otra frase. "¿Puedes leer?" Lo abrí y negué con la cabeza. Luego busqué un par de palabras.

- ¿Me lo prestas? – ella asintió y señaló el diccionario. Hizo gestos de que me lo quedara. Asentí – Gracias

Ella escribió algo "Puedes leer ahora" La miré.

- ¿Quieres…? – me trabé y no supe expresarme. Suspiré –

- Tú – me señaló – Lee – señaló el libro – A mí – se señaló –

- Ah. Okay.

Abrí el libro. La primera frase no la entendía.

- Érase una vez – dijo ella en inglés –

- ¡Ah! ¿Hablas inglés? – juntó dos dedos, indicando que sólo un poquito. – Ah, okay.

Iba leyendo a trozos, ella me corregía la pronunciación y me ayudaba con las palabras que no conocía. La historia en sí no era muy interesante. Al tratar de leer la segunda frase, me di cuenta de que era el cuento de Caperucita Roja. Lo más difícil era decir las palabras correctamente. Media hora después, acabamos.

- ¿Tú… lees? – le pregunté. Asintió. Le di el libro y ella lo abrió por el principio. Leía de corrido. Tenía una voz suave para ser tan pequeña, y leía muy bien. Disfruté oyéndola leer. No me atreví a interrumpirla –

- ¿Entiendes?

- No todo – ella se rió y corrigió mi frase, algo en la sintaxis, quizá. No terminé de captarlo –

- Leo

Volvió a empezar, más despacio, y esta vez sí que la interrumpí, más de una vez por palabras que ya había oído antes. Empezó a impacientarse. Al acabar, suspiró, frustrada. Busqué algo.

- Aprendo rápido – le dije. Sonrió –

- ¿Ayudo?

- Sí – asentí – Ayudas.

Ella sonrió, más animada, pero se levantó y se fue a buscar otra cosa. Me encogí de hombros. Ella sacó unas ceras de colores y unas hojas. Me dio papel y me miró. Asentí, por complacerla, y nos tumbamos en el suelo a dibujar. Durante la siguiente media hora, aprendí los colores. Entonces, entró Manfred.

- ¡Chico! ¿Qué haces? – inquirió en inglés. Me puse de pie –

- Dibujar, señor. Franziska me estaba enseñando los colores – él frunció el ceño y le dijo algo en alemán. Ella contestó que sí. Se ruborizó y me miró, y luego volvió a su dibujo –

- Vaya, te las has apañado para caerle bien, ¿eh? Quizá es porque eres el más joven aquí. A veces creo que debe sentirse un poco sola. Está bien. Supongo que no le hará daño tener a alguien con quien jugar ¿Qué te parece?

- Señor, estoy atónito. Su hija sabe leer y escribir a la edad de tres años. Es increíble. Incluso sabe algunas frases en inglés.

- Ya te lo dije, muchacho – él sonrió con orgullo – Ella es un prodigio.

- Oh, sí, es fantástica.

- ¡Papi! – ella se levantó y le enseñó su dibujo a Manfred. Él la tomó en brazos y lo miró. Le respondió en alemán. Luego sonrió –

- Playa – dijo él en inglés – Mar. Cielo. Arena – fue señalando en el dibujo y ella asentía –

- Okay.

Él la bajó y ella me lo enseñó a mí. Era, claro está, una playa.

- Es… bonito – conseguí decir – Señor, no sé cómo decirle que está muy bien

- Tranquilo – se lo dijo y ella me sonrió – No te preocupes, chico, ya lo aprenderás. Acompáñame. Quiero presentarte a alguien. He encontrado para ti un profesor que te enseñará alemán y te seguirá educando en todos los ámbitos. No tendrás que ir a la escuela.

- Oh, ¡eso es fantástico, señor! – abrí mucho los ojos - ¿Estudiaré en la mansión?

- Exacto. Con Franziska. Por el momento, ella no estudiará contigo. Aunque, si no te das prisa con el idioma, pronto te alcanzará – se echó a reír –

- ¡Oh, no, me esforzaré mucho!

- Algo me dice que te alcanzará igual – meneó la cabeza – Pero, ¿Quién sabe? Esfuérzate, chico. Estoy seguro de que eres un pequeño geniecillo. Confío en ti

- No le defraudaré, señor. Lo prometo.

- No te pongas tan formal. Anda, ven. Franziska – llamó. Ella seguía nuestra conversación con los brazos cruzados, en silencio. Parecía una muñequita - ¿Por qué no vas al jardín? Violet te espera allí.

- Vale, papi. ¿Vienes? – me miró. Su padre le contestó rápidamente que no y el porqué. Ella asintió – Adiós, Miley.

- Ah, eh, adiós.

- Parece que ya tienes un nuevo apodo, ¿eh? – Manfred sonrió.-

- Sí, así parece.

- Espero que te guste, porque ella es terca como nadie. Si se entera de que te molesta, no dejará de usarlo.

- Oh, no me molesta. Es imposible molestarse con nada de lo que diga una niña tan hermosa.

- Curioso – comentó - ¿Así que te parece hermosa?

- Sí, señor. Lo es.

- Curioso – repitió – A una niña le dicen que es linda, mona, graciosa, bonita, preciosa… Hermosa es un calificativo para una mujer, ¿no crees?

Lo medité un momento. Luego me encogí de hombros.

- No lo sé. De todas formas, ella parece mucho mayor que una niña, ¿no cree?

- Parece una enana, ¿verdad? Como si sólo fuera una niña por su estatura.

- Sí, algo así.

Me había ido guiando por un pasillo, y entramos a una habitación espaciosa, en la que había un hombrecito menudo con expresión amable. Su nombre era el Sr. Smith. Un rato después, tuve permiso para irme. Salí a buscar a Franziska, intentaba no quedarme solo a menudo. Ella estaba en el jardín, la vi por una ventana abierta y la saludé. Ella me llamó con gestos y gritó:

- ¡Miles, ven!

Y me miró a los ojos. Desde entonces, supe que esa niña y sus ojos iban a ser la clave de la felicidad en mi vida.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué tal como primer capítulo? ;D Reviews, ok?<p>

Espero publicar pronto, nos leemos!


	2. Celoso del chico de tu diario

Bueno, aquí va el segundo. Aunque en este ya están ambos más grandecitos, eh?

=D Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Miles' POV<span>

Eché a correr rápidamente hacia el ático. Sabía que ahí no subiría. Quería saber a toda costa quién era ese chico. Entendedme. No estaba celoso, ¿o sí? Sólo era curiosidad. Ella realmente no conocía a un chico tan interesante. Encendí la vela que traía conmigo y abrí su diario. Oí pasos, y lo cerré. La puerta se abrió un poco. Apagué la vela.

- ¿Miles? ¿Estás ahí? – no contesté, me escondí detrás de un cuadro – M-miley, no lo leas… Por favor… - le temblaba la voz y no me resistí a gastarle una broma –

- Franziska – puse la voz grave –

- ¿Miles? ¿Eres tú?

- Claro que no soy Miles, niña, ¿qué te has creído? Soy un fantasma, y me has despertado. Vete de una vez.

- ¡Miles, tonto, no voy a picar! – pero no sonaba convincente –

- Niña, lárgate. Tu querido Miles no está aquí.

- ¿M-miles…? N-no tiene gracia… - estaba de espaldas a mí –

- Cogí una tela, me la puse por encima y la zarandeé por los hombros. Me vio y chilló.

- ¡Miles! ¡Ayúdame!

Me eché a reír y encendí la vela de nuevo, quitándome la manta. Ella se puso lívida de rabia.

- ¡Miles, tonto! ¡Me habías asustado! ¡Dame eso! – me quitó el diario y torcí el gesto. No había logrado leerlo - ¡Eres tonto!

- Habló, la que creía que era un fantasma.

- ¡Pareces un bebé! Yo sólo tengo diez años.

- Sí, claro, Franziska. Qué bien te viene hacerte la niña cuando te interesa, ¿eh? – sonrió de forma angelical y se acercó. Tropecé y me caí hacia atrás - ¡Ay!

- Miles, da lo mismo. He ganado.

Si no fuera porque tenía cuerpo de niña, hubiera jurado que tenía al menos mi edad. Parecía un ángel triunfante.

- A propósito, ¿qué quieres leer en mi diario?

- Nada.

- No te creo. Querías saber quién me gusta – se agachó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi regazo y decidí que, una de dos, o realmente era muy, muy inocente, o estaba jugando conmigo – Estabas _celoso, Miley…_

- ¡No es cierto!

- Claro que sí. Miles está celoso, Miles está celoso… - le puse un dedo en los labios –

- Franziska, no seas cría… ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso? Eres como mi hermana, y, además, sólo eres una niña… Porque sólo tienes diez años, ¿verdad?

Ella se puso roja y se levantó. Se dirigió a la puerta, haciendo revolotear las faldas de su vestido con arrogancia. Parecía una princesa de cuento en pequeño.

- ¡Cuidado! – grité, viendo de pronto una caja tambalearse sobre ella –

- Ya no cuela – murmuró con hastío –

Me lancé sobre ella, e inmediatamente sentí un golpe fuerte en el hombro izquierdo. Ahogué un grito.

- ¡Miles, Miles! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? – exclamó ella, un poco asustada. Asentí –

- Sí… ¿Puedes ayudarme con la caja? – ella asintió, escurriéndose de debajo de mí, y empujando la caja. Luego, la colocó por ahí –

- ¿Te duele, Miles?

- Sólo el golpe. No me he hecho nada.

- ¿Puedes mover el brazo? – lo intenté –

- Me duele un poco, pero sólo es el golpe, en serio. No me pasa nada, no te preocupes.

- Lo siento _tanto_, Miles.

- No, es mi culpa. Yo te gasté la broma de antes – ella sonrió y me apartó el flequillo de la frente, algo que solía hacer a menudo –

- Qué valiente eres – me puse colorado - ¿Yo también lo seré cuando tenga dieciséis años? – inquirió inocentemente, una de esas preguntas propias de su edad que hacía de vez en cuando –

- Tú serás el doble de valiente que yo, Franziska – le aseguré. Pareció quedarse contenta –

- Vámonos de aquí – pidió – Me da mala espina este lugar.

- Voy.

Me levanté y cogí la vela. La apagué al salir. Ella se fue a su cuarto, y yo entré al mío. Dejé la vela en su sitio, y meneé la cabeza. Y todo esto por un simple diario.

* * *

><p>Este me ha quedado un poco corto, jajaja<p>

En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones, solo un review y ya =D=D=D

Nos leemos!


	3. ¡No se lo cuentes a nadie!

Okay...

Tercer capítulo, un poco corto para mi gusto, pero es lo que salió

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Miles' POV<p>

- ¿Franziska? – abrí la puerta de su cuarto un poco –

- ¿Quién es? – se sobresaltó mucho, y fruncí el ceño – Ah, eres tú, Miles. Pasa

- ¿Qué haces ahora?

- Leer

- ¿A ver? – le quité el libro - ¡Franziska! – exclamé - ¡Esto es una novela erótica!

- Ya lo sé. Intenta no gritar, ¿vale?

- ¡Sólo tienes once años!

- Soy un prodigio, ¿recuerdas? Puedo leerlo. Lo entiendo todo, Miles. No soy tan cría. Sé muchas cosas.

- Sí, ya lo sé, pero leer esto… Es pasarse un poco, ¿no crees? – pregunté, ojeándolo. No era ninguna tontería… -

- No

- ¿Lo sabe tu padre?

- Claro que no lo sabe, ¿estás loco? Es un secreto – sonrió con picardía – Te lo puedo prestar cuando lo acabe.

- Vale – me encogí de hombros – Al menos yo tengo edad para leer esto.

- No te lo creas tanto, ¿eh?

- ¡Pero si tú no eres ni siquiera una adolescente!

- Pero pienso como una, ¿no? Miley – me miró a los ojos y desistí de seguir protestando – No se lo digas a papá.

- No lo haré – accedí –

- Gracias, Miley – reposó la cabeza en mi hombro, ya que me había sentado a su lado – Oye – dijo de pronto - ¿Tú…?

- No preguntes lo que creo que vas a preguntar – advertí. Rió –

- ¿… lo has hecho alguna vez?

- Te dije que no lo preguntaras, Franziska.

- ¿Y entonces a quién le pregunto? ¿A mi papá?

- La respuesta sería muy obvia, ¿no?

- ¡Por eso! Cuéntame.

- No es algo para contar a una niña – me ruboricé –

- Lo que pasa es que no lo has hecho – adivinó –

- Bueno, no, ¿y qué importa? Sólo tengo diecisiete años. Me queda mucho tiempo.

- Claro, claro – concedió – Y, ¿quieres?

- Supongo que si se diera el momento…

- ¿Con quién?

- No tengo a nadie en mente

- ¿No te gusta nadie?

- Creo que no

- Oye – me miró – Tú no eres gay, ¿verdad?

- ¡No! – me sonrojé aún más –

- Ah, vale. Lo siento

- No te preocupes. No eres la primera en preguntármelo

- ¿Quién ha sido?

- Los chicos del barrio se ríen de mí. No entienden que, simplemente, aún no he encontrado a _esa_ chica especial.

- Tal vez tus exigencias son muy altas, Miles.

- Quizás. No lo sé. Seguiré buscando, y, cuando la encuentre, lo sabré, supongo.

- Claro que sí, Miles.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues enamorada de ese chico?

- Sí

- ¿Y no me vas a decir nada?

- No

- No lo entiendo – la miré a los ojos – Yo te lo cuento todo, y te basta con mirarme a los ojos para conseguirlo. Confío en ti a ciegas. ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? No me voy a reír

- Sí lo harás. Y no lo entenderías. Eres demasiado clásico

- No serás lesbiana.

- ¡No, por Dios! – se llevó las manos a la boca - ¿Estás loco?

- Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a dudar de la orientación sexual de mi hermana.

- Sí, sí, lo siento. Es que no se me había ocurrido ni pensarlo.

- Es normal. Pero, que no me río, dímelo.

- ¡No! – se encogió sobre sí misma – Si no te ríes, te enfadarás. No quiero perderte por esto. Es lo mejor, Miles. Te lo diré cuando crea que podrás entenderlo.

- Vale, vale. Tranquila. Dime algo, ¿lo sabe tu padre?

- ¡No! – abrió mucho los ojos, asustada - ¡No! ¡No sabe nada! ¡No se lo…!

- No se lo iba a decir – le aseguré –

- Oh, por favor, por favor. Me obligaría a decírselo y si sabe quién es me matará – estaba llorando. Le sequé las lágrimas - ¡Me mataría, no se lo digas!

- Tranquila, Franziska, no diré nada, y tu padre no te matará nunca, ¿me oyes? No sería capaz…

- No lo haría directamente. Pero le mataría a él. Y yo… no lo soportaría. No podría vivir sin él.

- ¿Quién puede ser tan decisivo en tu vida, Franziska? – pregunté, un poco herido al ver que debía ser alguien muy unido a ella, incluso más que yo. Aunque no pensaba admitirlo - ¿De verdad conoces a alguien con quien tengas tanta confianza?

- Sí, Miles, existe una persona – afirmó con seriedad. Sonaba como una verdadera adulta. Me estremecí –

- Bien. Vale. Pues… Entonces… No diré nada – ella sonrió y supe que iba a cambiar de tema. –

- Gracias, Miles. Oye, tengo una duda, ¿qué significa incesto?

- ¿Qué? – me aparté de ella de golpe. Vaya que si cambió de tema, ¿eh? –

- Incesto

- Es… la relación entre dos hermano cuando se comportan como pareja.

- Y, ¿es mala?

- Sí. Está socialmente mal visto, y ya sabes que los hijos de dos hermanos…

- Sí, eso lo sé. Es muy malo… ¿verdad? – no me miraba –

- Franziska, mírame y respóndeme con sinceridad. ¿Estás pensando en nosotros? – ella asintió con la cabeza – Franzy, nosotros no somos hermanos de sangre. Ni siquiera nos apellidamos igual.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí. Además, nosotros no somos pareja. Te llevo muchos años como para eso.

- Pruébamelo – ya empezaba de nuevo con su cantinela. ¿Es que tenía que ser fiscal igual que su padre y que yo? - No eres capaz de besarme, por ejemplo.

- Porque he crecido viéndote como hermana. No lo eres, pero para mí es casi lo mismo.

- Bésame – insistió. Dejé los ojos en blanco –

- ¡Sólo tienes once años!

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y volvió la cara hacia su libro. Si había algo que no soportaba era que le recordaran su edad real. Una lágrima cayó sobre el papel y comprendí que no me quedaba otro remedio. Iba a ser extraño, pero no soportaba verla sufrir. Giré su rostro hacia mí con un dedo y la besé. Al principio ella se quedó muy sorprendida, pero luego me devolvió el beso y sí, fue muy extraño. No puedo explicar qué fue exactamente, pero ese se convirtió en el mejor beso que me habían dado nunca. Incluso a pesar de que era mi casi hermana de once años. Me separé de ella, sentía los ojos húmedos y temblaba. Ella me puso la mano en la mejilla. Tenía las manos frías en comparación con mi piel.

- ¿Miles? ¿Tan malo ha sido?

- No – conseguí decir – Tú… ¿qué has hecho? – ella frunció el ceño – Olvídalo, era una pregunta retórica – musité –

- Te ha gustado – afirmó –

- No se lo digas a nadie – balbuceé - ¡A nadie! ¿Me oyes?

- ¿Pero por qué?

- ¡Qué van a decir de mí! ¡Tu padre se enfadaría horrores! Creerán que soy un pederasta.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un adulto que abusa de los niños. Y sí, no preguntes, es malo. Muy malo.

- Oh… Lo siento, Miley. Lo siento.

- Tú no digas nada, ¿vale? No me importa lo mucho que me ha gustado, esto no puede salir de aquí, ¿entendido?

- ¡Sí, entendido!

- Y, por favor… Por favor, Franziska, no me vuelvas a pedir algo así. Al menos no hasta que seas un poco más grande, ¿sí? Sabes que te adoro, y que sin ti no puedo vivir, pero por favor, Franziska…

- Tranquilo, Miles. Lo entiendo.

Ambos nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Luego, ella preguntó.

- ¿Estarás a mi lado, Miles? ¿Para siempre?

- Eso espero, Franziska. Eso espero.

Ella suspiró y se levantó. Tiró de mí, y me puse de pie. Estaba muy rara. Entonces, se echó a llorar.

- ¡Franziska! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo, estás bien?

- Tengo miedo, Miles… Tengo miedo de lo que siento. Es… muy intenso. M-me duele…

- ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Franziska?

- No lo sé. Aquí – se tocó el pecho con la mano extendida –

- ¿Ahí?

- Más o menos. No te preocupes. Pasará. Siempre pasa.

Siguió llorando, y no supe muy bien qué hacer. La conduje hasta su cama, donde la tumbé. Se negó a soltarme, de modo que me tumbé a su lado. Acabó por dormirse. Me solté, y le acaricié el cabello. Entonces, Violet, su amiga de la infancia, entró de golpe, sobresaltándonos. Ella se despertó, gritando.

- ¡Franziska! – ella volvió a echarse a llorar, y volvió a abrazarme - ¡Franziska! ¿Estás bien? ¿Otra vez…? – Violet se mordió el labio y no terminó la frase. Me miró, dubitativa –

- Sí. Sí. El mismo.

- Oh, Franziska – Violet le hizo un gesto y ella me soltó para abrazar a su amiga - ¿Qué debo hacer? No sé si es _posible_ sufrir tanto… ¿seguro que no puedo hablar?

- Seguro. No lo sabe nadie. Es mejor así.

- ¿Franzy? – inquirí. Ella me sonrió –

- Sólo es un sueño, Miles. Sólo es un sueño. Hablamos de un sueño.

- ¿Va todo bien? – ella asintió y me miró a los ojos. Suspiré – No vale… Siempre haces lo mismo – se echó a reír –

- Sólo es que tú eres un blanducho romántico, Miles. No funcionaría con alguien medianamente cuerdo.

- Estuve medianamente cuerdo hasta que conocí a cierta niña de tres años con unos ojazos azules, y desde que los vi por primera vez… - meneé la cabeza y ambas niñas rieron. Violet se ruborizó, y creí ver que le daba un pequeño codazo a Franziska. No le tomé importancia, la pobre niña parecía no haber oído nunca a alguien romántico – Sigo pensando que no es justo. – concluí –

- No hablemos de justicia – sonrió – Si una niña de tres años es capaz de tanto, replantéate tu definición de "cuerdo" – añadió –

- Tal vez me replantee mi definición de "niña de tres años"

Se echó a reír y me empujó a la puerta de malas maneras.

- Ya, déjame. Estoy mejor. No te preocupes.

Me fui, y las dejé conversando. Hasta que estuve en mi cuarto no me di cuenta de que tenía su libro en la mano. Su carita asomó por mi puerta de pronto.

- ¡Miley! Recuerda, no le digas a papá.

- No lo digas tú tampoco.

Sonrió y se fue. Diablos, ¿qué iba a hacer con ella?

* * *

><p>Sí, diablos, lo sé, soy un poco mala con Miles, pero es que <em>tenía<em> que escribir esto

XD

Es un poco extraño si te lo imaginas, una niña de once años besando a su casi hermano de diecisiete...

Pero bueno, estamos hablando de una niña prodigio, ¿no? ñ.ñ

;)

Reviews!


	4. Besos prohibidos, secretosDeliciosos?

Bueno, pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste

Ya estoy acabando de escribirlo entero, así que espero poder terminar de subirlo pronto, pero no prometo nada

Bueno, sin más, les dejo el capi

=)

* * *

><p>Miles' POV<p>

Aquella noche llegué tarde a casa. Todas las luces estaban ya apagadas. Franziska estaría dormida. Algo me rozó los tobillos.

- ¡Lucy! – susurré. La gata simplemente maulló en respuesta –

- ¿Miles?

- ¡Franziska! ¿Qué haces despierta? No me estarías esperando.

- Estaba preocupada, Miles. Hoy has vuelto muy tarde.

- Estuve con unos amigos, pero estaban tan borrachos que decidí irme. Empezaba a aburrirme.

- Lo siento ¿Tú no has bebido?

- Tomé una copa, quizá dos. Nada más

- ¿Por qué?

- No es mi estilo. Si quiero divertirme, procuro buscar diversiones más sanas – ella rió suavemente - ¿Y tú qué? ¿Has decidido trasnochar, o realmente pensabas que volvería borracho? – se ruborizó –

- No es eso.

- Pensabas que volvería borracho – decidí –

- ¡Que no!

- ¿Qué querías de mí como para esperarme si estaba borracho?

- Ya te dije que no es eso... - en la oscuridad apenas la veía, pero supe que había puesto los ojos en blanco -

Encendió la lámpara del salón. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, y tuve que reconocerme a mí mismo que estaba realmente hermosa. Aún estaba vestida, con un vestido azul oscuro, ajustado en el pecho y vientre, y con varios faldones. Llevaba botas. Sus mangas eran largas y acampanadas, y sus manos enguantadas reposaban delicadamente sobre su regazo. El único cambio, era bastante significativo. Su cabello.

- ¡Franziska! ¡Te has cortado el pelo!

- Ya lo sé. ¿Tan mal me queda?

- ¡Qué locura!¡Estás preciosa! - me senté a su lado y lo toqueteé un poco. Se ruborizó y se apartó – Te estás convirtiendo en toda una mujercita, Franziska.

- Gracias. Dime, Miles, ¿crees que soy... atractiva?

- Por supuesto – contesté de inmediato -

- Pero, ¿te parezco guapa?

- A mí personalmente me pareces la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

- Pero si solo tengo doce años.

- Bueno, la niña más hermosa del mundo – ella frunció el ceño -

- Miles, ¿quién te gusta?

- Nadie, ya lo sabes. ¿Y a ti?

- Ese chico.

- ¿Aún?

- Sí.

- Vaya que debe de gustarte, ¿eh? Dos años, o más, desde que sé que te gusta.

- Ya

- ¿No te corresponde?

- Creo que no. Al menos, no como yo querría.

- Ya

- Miles, ¿conoces alguna pareja que se lleve muchos años?

- Tú y yo.

- No, fuera de bromas. Los padres de Violet se llevan siete años.

- Vaya, pues qué bien. ¿Adónde quieres ir a parar?

- Me pregunto si será difícil vivir con alguien que te saque tantos años.

- Me tomas el pelo, ¿no?

- No, no me estás entendiendo. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde siempre. Ellos no.

- Ah, lo dices por eso... Bueno, la verdad es que siempre suele haber diferencias de edad, pero no siempre tanta.

- Oh, ya veo.

- Deberías irte a dormir. Son casi las tres.

- No puedo dormir

- Nadie diría que lo has intentado. Anda. Vamos.

- Vale...

Apagó la lámpara y tomó a Lucy, su gata, en brazos. Una vez en nuestro pasillo, ella dijo:

- ¿Miles?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando acabes la carrera? ¿Te irás, con papá?

- Aún no lo sé.

- No me dejes, Miles – de pronto me abrazaba. Sonó a súplica – No te vayas... Quédate un tiempo, y cuando acabe iré contigo...

- No creo, Franziska.

- ¿Qué? - se tensó - ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no quieres que vaya?

- No es eso. Por favor. Como si hubiera algún modo de que no quisiera estar contigo. Pero no sé si tu padre te dejará. Sólo tienes doce años. Y acabarás, a tu ritmo, dentro de uno o dos años a más tardar. Hasta los dieciocho no podrás venir sin su permiso. Si intentase llevarte en su contra, me denunciarían.

- No creo que se oponga. Podemos ir los tres. Además, compartiríamos oficio.

- No lo sé... es muy difícil que acepten a una niña de trece o catorce años como fiscal. Al menos aquí ya tienes un puesto asegurado como hija de Manfred von Karma, y él es mucho más influyente aquí. Si te quedases empezarías a trabajar enseguida y a tu imagen perfecta, eso le favorece mucho.

- Aún no sé si quiero trabajar tanto con trece años. - murmuró -

- No pueden obligarte, es abuso de menores. De hecho, está prohibido. Pero en todos los lugares del mundo hay excepciones.

- ¡Ya lo sé, tonto! No me trates como si fuera un bebé.

- Hay otra cuestión... - sonreí – Si vinieras conmigo, dejarías de ver a ese chico tuyo – se echó a reír -

- No tiene por qué.

- ¿De verdad no me vas a decir quién es? - empecé a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello, y ella se estremeció. No dijo nada – Vamos...

- ¿Por qué eres tan insistente? Sabe que no te lo voy a decir.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Por nosotros, Miles. Un día te lo diré. Te lo prometo. Incluso si ese día ya no me gusta – sonreí en silencio. Atrapé sus muñecas, empujándola suavemente hacia la pared. Ella jadeó – Miles, no me hagas esto... Simplemente, no puedo. No sería _correcto._

- ¿Por favor? - murmuré, rozando su mejilla con los labios -

- Miles, no juegues conmigo – giró la cara y me aparté un poco. No pretendía besarla, sino desconcentrarla. Había descubierto que si me acercaba mucho se desconcentraba – Sabes que eso es _jugar sucio_.

- Tú también lo haces. Cada uno tiene sus métodos, ya ves.

- Miles, para – ordenó – Esto no está bien. ¿Y si nos ve alguien?- reí suavemente, a pesar de saber que tenía razón. Pero en el fondo me gustaba la forma en que decía "nos ve" -

- Son las tres de la mañana. Todos duermen, Franziska...

- ¡Miles! - exclamó al sentir mis labios sobre su cuello -

- Shh... No voy a hacer nada – le aseguré -

- Miles, esto no... No deberíamos hacer esto – murmuró. Me estremecí, y por un momento deseé besarla. Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, con sólo girar la cabeza bastaría... Ella pareció pensar lo mismo y, sin darme tiempo a pensarlo, me besó -

No era la primera vez que la besaba. Había pasado un año, pero yo no lo había olvidado. Esta vez ella iba mucho más segura, mucho más lanzada. Rodeé su delgada cintura con los brazos y ella me acarició el cabello. Ambos éramos conscientes de que lo que hacíamos era algo prohibido, pero no nos importaba. A pesar de sus doce años, me besaba de una forma para nada inocente. Me empujó un poco y alargó una mano. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y ambos nos sobresaltamos con el ruido.

- Entra – me ordenó sin aliento. Obedecí -

En cuanto cerró la puerta, me volvió a besar. Sin embargo, yo ya tenía la mente un poco más clara. Finalicé el beso suavemente, sin prisas. Ambos respirábamos agitadamente.

- No te voy a decir que lo siento, Miles – advirtió. Sonreí -

- Me hacía a la idea.

- Pero esto no debería ser. A fin de cuentas, soy muy pequeña para ti.

- Sí, pero ambos sabemos que no eres sólo una niña.

- Esto no puede salir de aquí, Miley – me dio un beso corto y suave – Me da igual todo, pero esto...

- Sí, lo sé.

- Además, no sé a ti, pero a mí... bueno, a mí me ha gustado. Tampoco es que tenga mucha experiencia, pero aún así...

- Sí, te entiendo. Aún así ha sido increíble. Al menos para mí.

Ella se ruborizó. Lucy maulló suavemente.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - inquirí entonces -

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si fuiste tú!

- Ah, no. Fuiste tú. Recuerdo perfectamente haberte dicho que no iba a hacerte nada. Estoy seguro.

- Hmpf

- ¿Tampoco me lo vas a decir?

- No sé por qué lo hice, ¿vale? Fue un impulso

- Hmm... - volví a inclinarme y hundí la cara en su cabello, rozando su cuello – Si tú lo dices...

- M-miley...

- ¿Sabes, Franziska? Hueles muy bien... - murmuré. Ella se estremeció -

- ¿Sabes, Miles? No deberías decirme esas cosas. ¡Parece como si intentases ligar conmigo! ¿Por qué no lo intentas con alguien un poco mayor que yo? Tengo la impresión de que Violet le gustas. Y ella ya tiene casi dieciséis años.

- Ya lo sé – me aparté de ella – Pero a mí Violet no me gusta. Y no estoy ligando contigo. Si te he dicho eso es porque lo creo, y simplemente constato un hecho. Creía que entre nosotros había suficiente confianza, Franziska.

- Por supuesto que sí – pareció ofenderse un poco y sonreí – Lo único que digo es que si alguien se enterase... No sé si lo vería igual que nosotros, ¿sabes a qué me refiero?

- Sí, lo sé. Pero aquí sólo estamos nosotros dos y Lucy. Confío en que sabréis guardar el secreto – le guiñé un ojo y, aún en la penumbra, pude verla dejar los ojos en blanco -

- Lucy, luz – le ordenó. De forma increíble, la gata trepó al escritorio y encendió la lamparita con la pata. - Gracias. Como puedes ver, Lucy entiende todo. No te pases con ella.

- Ya veo... Lucy, no digas nada a nadie, ¿eh? - la gata maulló y ambos nos echamos a reír -

- Ya, Miles, no seas tonto.

- Vale, vale.

Ella se separó de mí y se sentó sobre su cama. Me dirigió una mirada indescifrable mientras jugueteaba con Lucy. Entonces, pareció decidirse por algo.

- Miles, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto? - me dio la espalda y señaló el cierre de su vestido -

- Ah, claro – lo bajé rápidamente. Ella sostuvo el vestido para que no cayera y se giró. Estaba roja -

- Vale. Gracias. ¿Podrías dejarme que me cambie?

- Claro – contuve la risa - ¿Desde cuándo eres tan pudorosa? ¿No crees que aún estás pequeña par preocuparte tanto? - se puso aún más roja -

- Me da igual. Déjame en paz. Simplemente estoy más cómoda, ¿vale? Es una especie de paranoia.

- Supongo que tu mente siempre le llevará la delantera a tu cuerpo.

- Quizá – se encogió de hombros - ¿Importa?

- No. Ya me voy. Dulces sueños.

- Igualmente, Miley.

Cerré la puerta al salir y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Me metí en al cama casi enseguida, aunque sabía que esa noche me iba a costar mucho conciliar el sueño. Como si aquella noche se hubiera activado una cuenta atrás, de pronto sentía miedo de acabar la carrera y tener que separarme de Franziska. Mucho miedo.

* * *

><p>Así que, díganme, ¿les gustó?<p>

Sinceramente espero que sí, aunque a mi parecer es un poco corto, pero bueno

Espero sus reviews...

;)


	5. Tomando caminos separados

Bueno, quinto capítulo!

Tengo una pregunta para aquel que quiera contestarla: Toda la historia está desde el punto de vista de Miles, así que no va a haber ningún capítulo desde la perspactiva de Franziska. ¿A alguien le gustaría que hiciera todos estos capítulos desde su punto de vista? Es decir, todo sería lo mismo pero con sus pensamientos, desde dentro de la cabeza de nuestra fiscal prodigio preferida. Por favor, si desean que su opinión sea tenida en cuenta, déjenme un review p mándenme un MP, ok?

Sin más, se los dejo, y de antemano, gracias por los reviews!

* * *

><p>Miles' POV<p>

Cuando llegamos a la estación, me despedí de los demás chicos y eché un vistazo. Claro que no había... ¿nadie?

- ¿Franziska? – llamé. Sabía que muchos se nos quedarían mirando por esto. Ella echó a correr y solté mi maleta para abrazarla –

- ¡Miley!

- Ya, tranquila. Sólo han sido cinco días. Yo también me alegro de verte, linda – se ruborizó –

- Te he echado _mucho_ de menos, Miles. ¡Qué sola me sentía!

- ¿Y Violet?

- No nos hemos visto mucho. Su hermanito está enfermo.

- ¿Y Lucy? – se le ensombreció el rostro –

- Se... se cayó por la ventana.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si es un gato!

- No siempre caen de pie – sonrió amargamente –

- ¿Cuándo?

- Al día siguiente de que te fueras. Papá quería comprarme otra, pero no quise. Ninguna era como Lucy... – miró a otro lado, tomó aire y volvió a mirarme – No importa, ahora estás aquí.

- Sí, pero...

- Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. ¿Te gusta mi vestido? – la miré con atención. Era blanco, y le quedaba muy bien. Era entallado, con un pequeño e inocente escote que ella lucía con orgullo. Se había dejado el cabello corto suelto y llevaba un sombrero azul pálido, casi blanco. Tenía guantes blancos y zapatitos también blancos. Estaba hermosa –

-Me encanta. ¿Es nuevo? – ella asintió – Sólo una cosa... ¿Por qué llevas guantes si hace calor? Es verano.

- Me gusta llevar guantes. ¿No crees que me quedan bien?

- Te dan un aire muy elegante, y un tanto imponente. Bueno, como casi siempre.

- No empieces otra vez. Sólo soy seria.

- Demasiado seria, diría yo.

- Cuando estamos juntos me río bastante, no sé de dónde sacas esas ideas, Miles.

- Bueno, esa es la impresión que das. Me lo dicen los chicos del barrio.

- ¿Ah, sí? – empezaba a irritarse - ¿Y qué más te dicen?

- Vamos yendo a casa, anda.

- ¡No evites mis preguntas!

- Shh, fiera – me burlé – No hace falta que grites. Te oigo de sobra, ¿vale? Bueno, no sé. He oído que pareces muy altiva, y arrogante. Como si te creyeras superior.

- Vamos, Miles – sonrió – Soy Franziska von Karma.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Soy un prodigio – insistió – Este año me graduaré.

- ¿Y eso qué? – repetí –

- ¿Quién ha hecho eso alguna vez? No hay mucha gente por aquí a la altura de mi genio.

- No seas creída. Yo también me gradúo este año.

- Ya. Pero tú... me sacas seis años – terminó. Por alguna razón, tuve la certeza de que no era eso lo que iba a decir –

- Aún así, voy más adelantado que muchos amigos míos que acaban de empezar una carrera.

- Será por eso que me llevo tan bien contigo.

- Además, me retrasé en los estudios porque tuve que aprender alemán, ¿recuerdas? Si no hubiera sido por eso, ya habría acabado la carrera hace tiempo.

- Vale. Lo que tú digas.

- Acéptalo, siempre hay alguien mejor que tú – me burlé –

- ¿Perdona? Yo soy _perfecta_.

- Claro que sí, Franziska. Lo que tú digas. ¿Sabes? Empiezas a parecerte mucho a tu padre.

- Porque ambos somos perfectos – me miró con arrogancia –

- Ah, ya veo por qué dicen que eres tan creída...

- ¿Tú también lo crees? – alzó las cejas –

- Por supuesto que no – me eché a reír – Pero reconoce que es tu gran fachada para el resto del mundo.

- La gente tiene que entender que no puede conmigo.

- Ya veo. Y, ¿cómo esperas hacer amigos así?

- Mis amigos serán aquellos que consigan ver a través de mi fachada, Miles. Aquellos que me merezcan.

- Ya veo.

- Bueno, pero no es momento de hablar de temas serios. ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Conociste a alguna chica guapa?

- Mujeres – murmuré, meneé la cabeza - ¿Es que no sabes hablar de otra cosa?

- Tal vez. Cuéntame.

- No.

- ¿No qué?

- No conocí a ninguna chica que me llamara la atención.

- Bah... ¿Ni un poquito?

- Ni un poquito.

- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy segura de que te gusta alguien.

- Claro... Si tú lo dices – murmuré con escepticismo. Ella sonrió –

- Seguro que pronto la encuentras, Miles. No te pongas así. A ti lo que te hace falta es compañía.

- Ya te tengo a ti. No necesito a nadie más.

- Me cuesta creer que no estés ni un poquito celoso de mi chico especial.

- No lo estoy.

- Eso no suena convincente.

- Pruébame que estoy celoso.

- Pruébame tú lo contrario.

- Empezaste tú con el tema.

- Bueno, vale, no puedo saberlo, pero aún así me parece un poco raro viniendo de ti. Eres un poco posesivo, Miles

- ¿Lo crees así? – me giré a mirarla. Ella se encogió de hombros –

- Un poco sí, Miles. Un poco sí.

- Pero, ¿contigo también?

- Basta con ver tu cara cuando estoy con Violet. Es una expresión muy extraña, pero parece como si quisieras echarla y estar tú en su lugar.

- Eso es muy exagerado. Aún así, bueno, a veces sí que siento que no puedo darte la misma diversión, el mismo tipo de atención que ella. Es un poco molesto.

- Es normal que no puedas. Tú eres mayor que ella.

- Oye, dime, ¿cuánto sabe Violet de ti?

- Ella sabe muchas cosas de mí. Es la única de mis amigas que sabe que acabo la carrera este año.

- ¿Cuántas amigas tienes? – me burlé –

- No seas cínico. Amigas, ya sabes que Violet. Pero me llevo bien con la mayoría de las chicas del barrio.

- Si tú lo dices... Más bien, da la impresión de que te tienen tanto miedo que fingen que les caes bien.

- ¡No es verdad! – ahora sí que estaba furiosa - ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a decir eso! ¡No son más que bobadas!

- ¡Franziska! Relájate. Era broma. No sabía que te molestaba tanto. No diré nada más.

- Eso espero – contestó de forma cortante –

- Así que Violet es la única que lo sabe.

- Sí. Y también es la única que sabe quién me gusta.

- ¡Vaya! Pensaba que dijiste que nadie podía saberlo. Que sería catastrófico, y todo eso.

- Sí, pero Violet no va a decírselo a nadie. Es la mejor guardando secretos. Estoy segura. Además, todos necesitan a alguien con quien contarse secretos.

- Vaya.

- No es que no confíe en ti – dejó los ojos en blanco, adelantándose a mis palabras – Es precisamente porque confío en ti por lo que no te lo cuento.

- Es decir, que tu problema es que me entere yo porque...

- Se lo dirás.

- ¿Eh? ¿A quién?

- A mi padre, tonto. ¿A quién más? Lo que diga la gente no es tan importante. Pero mi padre... Es muy drástico, toma medidas muy drásticas ante todo lo que le parezca mal.

- ¿Quién será ese chico que le cae tan mal a tu padre? – me pregunté en voz alta. Se echó a reír –

- No le cae mal. Pero le odiaría si supiera que es mi mayor punto débil. No soportaría saber que tengo un punto débil.

- Oh, ya veo. Él y su perfección.

- Tiene razón, Miles.

- Lo sé. Es mi tutor. Me ha enseñado casi todo lo que sé de leyes.

- Y a mí.

- Sin embargo, hay días en los que me cuesta creer que es posible ser perfecto.

- ¡Vamos, Miles! – se echó a reír – Esos días, ven a verme. Mírame muy detenidamente, y luego pregúntate a ti mismo ¿Existe alguien tan perfecto como ella? Cuando te convenzas de que no, te darás cuenta de que la perfección soy yo.

- Me quedé un poco perplejo al oírla, y la miré fijamente. Ella sonrió de forma angelical.

- Franziska, ¿cómo puedes creértelo tan al pie de la letra?

En lugar de contestarme se echó a reír, y corrió hacia la puerta de la mansión. Llamó, y se abrió casi enseguida. Me esperó en el portal y me apresuré a entrar. Me quitó una maleta de la mano.

- Miles, nadie diría que te has ido cinco días. Esto pesa mucho...

- Trae aquí, loca. Llevo una maleta y un maletín, obviamente, la maleta es lo que más pesa.

Me miró con una sonrisa burlona.

- Claro, ya lo sé. Aún así, sigue siendo muy pesado para cinco días de campamento.

- Lo que tú digas. De todas formas, no lo dejes caer. Hay cosas delicadas en la maleta.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí. Te traje unos recuerdos del pueblo en el que estuvimos.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, en serio.

- ¡Qué emoción! ¡Quiero verlos, Miles!

- Vale, vale. ¿Qué tal si me dejas llegar a mi cuarto y los vemos? Seguro que te van a gustar.

- ¿Qué es?

- Adivina.

- ¿Se usan para escribir? – negué con la cabeza - ¿Para jugar? ¿Para vestirse?

- Uno de ellos sí.

- ¿Son dos? – asentí - ¿Se usan para lo mismo?

- No.

- ¿Para leer?

- No.

- ¿Para decorar?

- Ajá, sí, eso. Para decorar.

- ¡Quiero saber qué es! – demandó. No contesté – Miles... Por favor... Miley...

- Ya voy, ya voy. Esto pesa, ¿sabes? Y cuesta mucho llevarlo por las escaleras.

- Abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, y entramos. Dejé las maletas, y abrí la grande.

- ¿Cuál quieres primero?

- El de vestirse.

- Ten.

- Le tendí una bolsa de papel, y ella la abrió cuidadosamente.

- ¡Caray, Miles! ¡Es genial! – exclamó al ver unos guantes de cuero negros. Les dio la vuelta y jadeó - ¡Miles! ¡Pone mi nombre, grabado en las muñecas!

- Sí, por debajo. Es artesanal, así que me temo que no sé si te quedarán grandes. Lo siento.

- Uy, sí, un poco. Bah, mejor. Así me duran más tiempo. ¡Son geniales! Además, son bastante discretos. Me encanta, Miley. Muchísimas gracias.

- Me alegro de que te guste. Ten, el otro. Con cuidado.

- Gracias.

La observé mientras quitaba el papel que protegía su otro regalo. Lo sacó, maravillada, y me miró.

- No es real, ¿verdad? Es una alucinación. Va a desaparecer si me pellizco.

- Puedes hacer la prueba – me reí – Pero no funcionaría.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- Artesanía. Nos dieron una tarde libre. Tenía una fotografía tuya, y me quedé con el artesano para ayudarle a que fuera perfecta. Lo habría hecho en hielo, pero se habría derretido.

- ¡Wow! ¡Tengo mi propia estatuilla de cristal! Y es exactamente como yo. Incluso mi lunar del ojo – se tocó la comisura del ojo, fascinada – Y mis pendientes.

- Tenía dudas sobre si ponerte de pie o sentada. Luego decidí que quedaría mejor si estabas señalando con el dedo índice, como en la foto. Y de pie.

- ¿Qué foto? No recuerdo que me tomaras ninguna así.

- Ya. Porque si te hubiera enseñado la foto, la habrías roto. Y no te la pienso dar.

- Bueno, mientras no la haya visto nadie.

- Nadie – prometí – Es mía, y la guardo muy bien. Me gusta tener un recuerdo tuyo para llevar conmigo.

- ¿Ves como eres posesivo? – me acusó. Pero se echó a reír y me abrazó - ¡Gracias, Miles! Ya verás cuando lo vea Violet, se va a morir de la envidia. Y...

Iba a decir algo más, pero Manfred von Karma irrumpió en la habitación, con gesto serio, como siempre. Ambos estábamos sentados en el suelo, y nos levantamos inmediatamente. De reojo vi que ella se sacudía la falda, y me acomodé la chaqueta. Él sonrió, un poco malicioso.

- Chicos, ¿qué significa este alboroto? – Franziska me miró de reojo y contesté yo –

- Señor, buenos días. Acabo de volver, su hija salió a recibirme...

- ¿A la estación? – no parecía contento con la idea –

- ¡Oh, no, no! A la puerta – mentí. Ella me sonrió un poco, agradecida – Bueno, y le estaba enseñando unos recuerdos que he traído para ella.

- Ah. Ya veo.

- También tengo algo para usted. ¿Desea verlo?

- Oh, de acuerdo – sonrió un poco, complacido, y me alegré de haberlo pensado aquel día –

- Saqué de mi maleta una bolsa, un poco más grande que la de Franziska, rectangular. Se la entregué. Él sacó un portafolios, forrado en cuero marrón oscuro.

- Vaya, chico. Qué detalle. Muy elegante.

- Es artesanal, señor. Su nombre está grabado detrás-

- Vaya, vaya – asintió, satisfecho – Qué bonito. Gracias. En fin, muchachos, alístense para comer.

- Sí, señor.

- Sí, papá.

- Ah, Franziska – ella se puso derecha de pronto y se ruborizó. Él no se dio por enterado - ¿Qué tienes en la mano, niña?

- Ah, es lo que me ha traído Mi-, quiero decir – se corrigió, al ver la mirada de su padre – Lo que me ha traído Edgeworth, papá.

- Ajá... ¿Y qué es?

- Unos guantes con mi nombre... Y una estatuilla de cristal.

- Oh, qué bonito. ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si eres tú! – exclamó – Muchacho, te has lucido. Estás hecho un galán, ¿eh? – se echó a reír, y Franziska se puso como un tomate –

- Pensé que la perfección de la Srta. von Karma debería quedar grabada de alguna forma, para la memoria.

- Oh... Bien... – hoy debía estar de buen humor, pensé – Bien pensado.

- Gracias, señor.

- Bueno, apúrense.

- Sí, señor.

- Sí, papá.

Él se marchó, y Franziska y yo nos miramos, un poco perplejos. Ella sonrió.

- Un galán... Bah, tú lo que eres es un pelota – se burló –

- Vaya, muy bonito por tu parte – comenté, un poco herido – Para una vez que me dice algo agradable...

- Vale, vale, lo admito. Estos regalos son lo más.

- Gracias.

- Por cierto, ¿y el portafolios?

- Se lo traje a él. Prevenir las cosas es bueno, como ya ves.

- Sí. Al menos no da la impresión de que sólo te acordaste de mí.

- Ah, qué va. Dale esto a Violet de mi parte.

- ¿Qué es?

- Un collar. Es una flor de plástico, con un arroz dentro. En el arroz está escrito su nombre.

- Es violeta... la flor – sonrió – Qué bonito. Le hará ilusión.

- Eso espero. Me costó encontrar qué traerle.

- Un detalle por tu parte. Qué pequeña es la letra... Por cierto, gracias por no descubrirme.

- ¿Por lo de la estación? – ella asintió – Qué va. No te habría dejado tirada así. Bastaba con ver su cara para adivinar la tormenta.

- Está empeñado en que no me encariñe contigo – bufó, con sorna, y sonrió burlona – Como si eso fuera posible.

- ¿Por qué?

- Las emociones te destruirán, Franziska, y arruinarán tu perfección. No puedes permitírtelo – recitó, como imitándole. Se echó a reír y sonreí – Qué locura.

- Franziska... – titubeé - ¿Te das cuenta...?

- Creo que intenta prepararme mentalmente para cuando te vayas.

- Exacto – suspiré. Al menos lo sabía –

- Miles, creo... Creo que no quiere que yo vaya también.

- No tiene la menor intención – le confirmé. Ella desvió la vista, como si fuera a llorar, pero no lo hizo –

- Vamos a comer antes de que se enfade – señaló. Se quitó el sombrero –

- Oye. Franziska. No quiero que estés triste – adopté una expresión más distante – Siempre has querido que se te trate como una adulta – ella asintió – Acéptalo con todas sus consecuencias, ¿lo entiendes? – puse mi palma sobre su mejilla y la besé en la frente. Casi creí sentir cómo se estremecía - ¿Lo entiendes, Franziska von Karma? - ella susurró una afirmación, seria. Cuando me aparté, no volvió a componer su linda carita ilusionada que aún conservaba, como un rasgo aniñado que no tardaría mucho en desaparecer. No sonrió, no me tomó de la mano para tirar de mí hacia el comedor. Sentí una opresión en el pecho al ver que me tomaba la palabra. Parecía mayor –

- Lo entiendo, Miles Edgeworth. Vamos.

Me precedió por el pasillo, y entramos al comedor. Durante todo el resto del día, conservó esa expresión seria y distante. Su padre parecía muy satisfecho, sin embargo, la agonía en mi interior me gritaba que, si seguíamos por ese camino de indiferencia mutua, la perdería definitivamente. Y no creía que eso fuera algo que mi corazón sobreviviera.

* * *

><p>Bueno, comienzo de la parte triste de la historia<p>

Quién necesitó un pañuelo hacia el final? ;)

Yo sí, mientras lo escribía!

Saludos!

isacullen-timeguardian


	6. Amor, el frágil superviviente

Bueno, acá va el sexto

No mucho más que decir de nada en particular...

Sí, estoy un poco aburrida, pero es que estoy de exámenes y en cuanto suba este cap, me tengo que ir a estudiar!

(No tengo ninguna gana... u.u)

* * *

><p>Miles' POV<p>

No había pasado una semana desde mi regreso, y la fachada de Franziska aguantaba. Mantuve la mía, pero cada vez que nos quedábamos solos, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en recuperar a mi pequeña princesa prodigio. Entre tanto silencio, nuestra estrecha relación peligraba. Había pasado de llamarme Miles o Miley a llamarme Miles Edgeworth, y después sólo Edgeworth. Era insufrible. Su padre, por el contrario resplandecía. Su relación con su hija nunca había sido tan buena. La llamaba su "princesa de hielo", y cada vez, ella le respondía con una sonrisa calmada, escalofriante. En cinco días, su personalidad se había transformado del todo. Ya no me llamaba a gritos desde su habitación, venía y entraba a la mía sin llamar, se irritaba por lo mínimo, y era increíblemente autoritaria. Sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, me taladraban, y ya no ejercían ninguna fascinación sobre mí. Como si no fueran los mismos ojos. El único momento en el que su barrera se resquebrajó fue cuando descubrió esto último. Parecía a punto de llorar. Entonces, oigo risas. Me levanté de mi escritorio, donde intentaba estudiar, y me dirigí a su cuarto, ligeramente esperanzado. Llamé, y entré sin esperar.

- ¿Franziska? – ella estaba con Violet, miraban revistas de moda. Se levantó, pillada por sorpresa –

- ¿Miles... Edgeworth? – añadió. Sonreí con malicia y se ruborizó, furiosa, cerrando los puños - ¿Necesitas algo?

- Me gustaría hablar luego con Violet a solas, si no os importa. ¿Sería tan amable de señalarle el cuarto de estudio, Srta. von Karma? – inquirí con frialdad. Ella asintió, y Violet se puso realmente blanca. Sin embargo, la miraba a ella –

- Por supuesto, Edgeworth. Irá en unos momentos.

- Gracias.

Salí y cerré la puerta, con una sensación de victoria amarga. Aún no me acostumbraba a llamarla Srta. von Karma. ¡Tenía trece años! Pero había conseguido oír mi nombre de pila de sus labios una vez más. Volví al estudio y regresé a mis estudios. Un rato después, llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- ¿Edgeworth? – Violet entró y cerró la puerta tras ella –

- Ah, Violet. Toma asiento, por favor.

Se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Franziska, moviéndola para estar al otro lado del mío.

- ¿Querías hablarme?

- Antes que nada, ¿puedo tutearte? – ella asintió – Gracias. Estoy harto de hablar de usted con todos. En fin, seré breve. Quería hablarte de Franziska.

- Oh – suspiró – Da miedo cuando habláis. ¿Qué le ocurre?

- Este año, al acabar la carrera, me iré a Estados Unidos con Manfred von Karma. Ya sabes que él oscila entre ambos lugares debido a que supervisa nuestra educación como fiscales – asintió – A partir de ahora, Franziska y yo ya no seremos estudiantes, de modo que me llevará consigo y ella se quedará aquí.

- ¿Sola?

- Esperaba poder convencer a su padre de que la trajera, pero no ha sido posible. Espero poder contar contigo para acompañarla. No necesita que la cuiden, ya lo sabes. Pero sí necesita compañía.

- Oh.

- La cuestión es que su padre no quiere que me tenga afecto, sabe que las emociones pueden acabar con una persona, y... Bueno, el otro día le dije que debería comportarse como una adulta, al menos con su padre, y lo ha extrapolado hacia mí. Desde aquel día no la había oído reírse. Por eso fui a verla, y te encontré con ella... Sólo quería saber cómo está contigo.

- En realidad, esto último sí me lo contó. Que intentaba comportarse como una adulta y que la tomaran en serio. Conmigo sigue siendo la misma. Estaba preocupada cuando me lo dijo. Me preguntó si creía que estaba haciendo bien. Yo le dije que sí – no me miró – Y la verdad, después de lo que me has contado... Opino que lo mejor que puede hacer es alejarse de sus sentimientos o no lo sobrevivirá. Es muy sensible, en el fondo.

- ¿No es eso un poco drástico? Me refiero a lo de que no sobreviviría que me fuera – me dirigió una mirada indescifrable durante un minuto –

- Tal vez sí – se encogió de hombros – Pero ella te adora. Eres mucho más que su hermano. Eres la persona que más quiere, en la que más confía y la única que la conoce del todo.

- Hay cosas de ella que no sé.

- ¿Te refieres a ese chico...? – alzó las cejas. Asentí, sonriendo –

- Sí, en parte.

- Ja. Pero no te lo voz a decir – se echó a reír – No precisamente a ti.

- Ya lo tenía asumido – contesté –

- ¿Y tú, Miles Edgeworth? – me miró con picardía - ¿Qué sientes por ella?

- ¿Por Franziska o por la Srta. von Karma? – maticé. Ella sonrió con tristeza –

- Por ambas.

- Franziska... la amo. Es... Mi hermana, mi amiga, y siento que es la persona más cercana que tengo. Mi única familia son los von Karma. He dedicado mi vida hasta hoy a estudiar y a cuidar de su felicidad. Creo que siempre le he dado todo lo que ha pedido, y es capaz de pedir cosas muy raras – Violet se echó a reír. No habló, y continué, con la leve sospecha de que sabía de lo que estaba hablando – Si no hubiera sido por ella, nunca habría superado la muerte de mi padre, ni habría aprendido alemán tan deprisa como lo hice. Sin ella... No sé que habría sido de mí. Sabe todo de mí, todo. Confío en ella como en nadie, y sí, pondría mi vida en sus manos, sin ser drástico. Es la mujer más adorable del mundo, es increíblemente lista, madura, y es tan hermosa...

- Hermosa – me interrumpió – Mujer. ¿Recuerdas que sólo tiene trece años?

- ¿Recuerdas que está a punto de acabar la carrera y piensa, habla y actúa como si fuera adulta?

- Aún así...

- Y se hace llamar Srta. von Karma.

- ¡Pero si sólo es una niña! – le tembló la voz – Es _tan_ frágil...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero emocionalmente. Aún es tan inocente en ese aspecto. Se cubre con una capa de hielo para ocultarlo ¿No lo sabes?

- Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ella, Violet – le recordé suavemente –

- Lo siento – murmuró – Ahora háblame de la Srta. von Karma.

- La Srta. von Karma... Es mi rival. Esa persona contra quien luchar por un objetivo y ver quién bate el último récord. Una compañera de trabajo. Si no fuera por ella, tal vez ahora estaría empezando la carrera. Sin embargo, es muy fría y distante, e irritantemente autoritaria. Decidida a conseguir siempre lo que quiere, atemoriza al mundo. Actúa como una mujer fuerte, madura, y es muy segura de sí misma. Es un prodigio, una de las mejores en su oficio, y está obsesionada con la perfección. Además, es muy hermosa – añadí, como quien no quiere la cosa –

- Ya veo...

- No sé qué hacer, Violet. Echo de menos a mi Franziska. No me queda mucho tiempo en Alemania, no quiero irme i dejarla así.

- No sé qué responderte a eso, Miles.

Crucé los brazos y apoyé la cabeza entre ellos. Suspiré.

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo hago que vuelva, Violet?

- Miles, ¿la amas? ¿Harías cualquier cosa por ella?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Entonces, déjala como está. Tu Franziska está ahí dentro, sufriendo. Si la sacas a la superficie, el día en que te vayas, morirá. Te odiará por ello. No la veo aceptando tu partida, pero lo soportará mejor si cree tener el control. Déjala. Necesita estabilidad emocional.

- No sé si puedo. Eso acabará por destruirme a mí.

- Yo no puedo hacer nada más.

- Sí... Gracias, Violet. Pensaré en esto. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

- De nada... A propósito. Gracias por el colgante. Me lo acaba de dar Franziska. Es muy bonito. Hay que tener mucho pulso para escribir en un arroz.

- No lo he escrito yo, ¿eh?

- Ya, ya me lo imaginaba – rió – Pero aún así está lindo. Gracias.

- De nada.

- Iré a ver cómo está ella. Creo que vas a tener que tenerle mucha paciencia.

- Ojalá todo esto no acabe en desastre.

- Ojalá, Miles. Eso espero, de verdad.

- Gracias por todo. Hasta luego.

- Adiós.

- Eh, ¿Violet? – llamé, cuando ya estaba en la puerta –

- ¿Sí?

- Cuídala mucho cuando yo me vaya, por favor. Que no sufra por nada, ¿vale?

- Haré todo lo posible porque ella sea feliz – prometió. Asentí, y se fue –

Reorganicé mis papeles y libros, e intenté volver a centrarme en el estudio. Quería graduarme cuanto antes, y acabar este suplicio de una vez por todas. Trabajé ininterrumpidamente durante horas, y al levantar la cabeza y ver la hora, me sorprendí. Luego recordé que las frecuentes interrupciones de Franziska ya no serían tan frecuentes. Suspiré y seguí estudiando hasta la hora de la cena. Cuando llegué al comedor, Franziska no estaba. Manfred me miró.

- Siéntate chico. Ella no va a bajar. Está indispuesta.

- ¿Le ocurre algo, señor?

- Oh, tan sólo le duele la cabeza. No te preocupes. Se le pasará.

- Me alegra oír eso, señor.

- Anda, siéntate.

Cenamos en silencio, un silencio incómodo que él trató de salvar con preguntas sobre mis estudios.

- Parece que ya casi estás listo, mucho – comentó en una ocasión. Alcé la cabeza –

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Me refiero al examen final.

- Ah.

- Se os hará el mismo día, a fin de que no haya gran rivalidad, aunque estoy seguro de que ambos pasaréis el examen sin dificultad, ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto, señor.

- Me alegro de oír eso. Franziska está impaciente por graduarse.

- Al igual que yo, señor.

- Hmm... – asintió - ¿Le tienes mucho cariño?

- Bueno, es como mi hermana. Aunque ahora está un poquito insoportable – él se echó a reír –

- Sí, bueno. Parece que va configurándose su personalidad, ¿no?

- Está volviéndose muy... Autoritaria.

- Ajá. Conseguirá todo lo que se proponga, de eso no hay duda.

No contesté. Sólo quedaba esperar que todo fuera bien.

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo por hoy!<p>

xD

Espero que os haya gustado, y espero ver un par de reviews! ñ.ñ

;)

isacullen-timeguardian


	7. Descubriendo otros lazos

Séptimo!

Se acerca el final...

Ojalá me inspire pronto, apenas me queda el último capítulo y el epílogo y podré decir que está escrito!

=)

* * *

><p>Miles's POV<p>

Dos semanas de mi llegada, y Franziska mantenía su fachada. Parecía cada vez más a gusto con su nueva personalidad. Quedaba una semana para el examen final. Un mes después ni siquiera estaríamos en el mismo continente. Sin embargo, a ella no parecía importarle mucho. Mientras que a mí me hacía sentir como si me estuvieran arrancando la piel por centímetros y luego le echaran pimienta, ella parecía estar muy feliz. Sonreía, hablaba con normalidad y no parecía que nada turbase su sueño. Había cambiado mucho, y no sólo psicológicamente. También en su forma de vestir. Ahora ya no daba la impresión de niña alegre y vivaracha, sido de adolescente rebelde, fría y arrogante. Y mucho más provocativa. Y usaba _tacos_. Y _maquillaje_. La veía y quería llorar. ¿Cuándo había decidido empezar con el cambio de look? Ni siquiera lo había mencionado. No me había dicho nada, y yo ya no era capaz de adivinar sus sentimientos en su cara, ni nada por el estilo. Iba a ser un tiempo muy difícil. En la mansión von Karma se respiraba un aire de frialdad y tensión, y la sensación de que ella siempre sería superior a mí se acrecentó y se convirtió en certeza. Durante un tiempo, Franziska se había encerrado en su cuarto, donde sólo podía entrar su padre y, ocasionalmente, Violet. Pero ni siquiera su mejor amiga consiguió volver a hacerla reír sinceramente. De hecho, cada vez se veían menos. Paralelamente, fui mi turno de conocer a Violet más a fondo. Era una chica sencilla, relajada, con la única preocupación en su vida de su hermano menor, que sufría desmayos espontáneos e impredecibles. Era unos tres años mayor que Franziska y otros tres menor que yo. Era hermosa, a su manera, aunque nunca me atrajo como Franziska. Ese tema salió a flote un día en que vino a ver a su amiga y acabó hablando conmigo.

- ¿No la echas de menos? – me preguntó –

- ¿No se nota? Por supuesto. Pero cada vez es más cerrada.

- Ya... Miles, a ti te gusta Franziska, ¿verdad? – me soltó entonces, pillándome con la guardia totalmente bajada –

- ¿Franziska? Pero si sólo es una niña.

- Eso da igual. Ambos sabemos que ella es mucho más que una niña.

- Violet. Te ha contado el episodio del beso, ¿verdad?

- De los dos – contestó con una sonrisa – Si te digo la verdad, lo de la edad es un problema. Pero nadie se sorprendería de veros juntos.

- Manfred.

- Ese hombre... – chasqueó la lengua – Le odio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es tan prepotente, me trata como si fuera un... juguete.

- Supongo que para él, eres el juguete de su hija.

- Me cae fatal.

- Lo lamento.

- Pero no me has contestado

- No lo sé, Violet. Esos besos... El primero no fue gran cosa. Pero los otros no fueron precisamente piquitos, ¿sabes? Yo... No podía pensar. Fue... Increíble. Pero es mi hermana pequeña, y yo soy muy mayo para ella... No es correcto.

- ¿Pero te gusta o no?

Me tomé mi tiempo para responder, la verdad es que nunca lo había considerado. Era demasiado extraño. Pero la idea me gustaba, y estaba claro que la necesitaba a mi lado, por lo que asentí en silencio.

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Se lo dirás?

- No.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a irte sin decírselo?

- Estabilidad emocional, Violet. Estabilidad emocional.

- Pero ella te atrae... ¿En qué sentidos?

- En todos.

- ¿Te acostarías con ella? – abrió mucho los ojos y me ruboricé –

- Tiene trece años, Violet, hazme el favor...

- ¿Y si te lo pidiera?

- Si me lo pidiera, no me quejaría. Aceptaría.

- ¿En serio?

- Sería extraño – concedí – Pero aún así, ella me atrae mucho en ese sentido. Y sería absurdo _intentar_ negarle algo.

- Claro, claro. Acabaría por conseguirlo igual.

- Exacto. Pero, ¿por qué preguntas esto?

- Curiosidad. Siempre he pensado que hacéis buena pareja.

Lo dejé estar. No quería enfadarme con la única persona que aún me trataba de tú y me llamaba por mi nombre e pila. Estábamos en el jardín, semisentados sobre un muro. Puse mi mano en su brazo.

- Gracias por estar conmigo – dije en voz baja – Me hace falta compañía.

- Debes sentirte solo ahora que ella no habla con nadie. Yo también me siento así.

- Lo peor de Franziska es que es _adictiva_. Como una droga. Y yo tengo necesidad de esa droga, ¿entiendes? No puede ser reemplazada. No sé cómo va a acabar todo esto, Violet. Tengo mucho, mucho miedo.

- ¿Miles? – me sonrió – Si te sirve de consuelo... Yo también. Y, por lo que sé, ella también.

- Ojalá todo fuera como antes... Antes me contaba las cosas que le preocupaban. Cómo quiero abrazarla... Prometerle tantas cosas que no puedo cumplir... Violet, lo siento, pero creo que no podemos seguir por esta línea de conversación. Ya sé que es la única que tiene sentido, pero creo que voy a llorar. Y realmente, odio llorar.

- Tranquilo. Lo entiendo – puso su mano sobre la mía – ¡Oh, Miles! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No lo sé. De verdad que no lo sé.

La abracé suavemente y ella se echó a llorar. La aparté, y le limpié el rostro. Mis dedos, acostumbrados a los rasgos afilados de Franziska, titubearon sobre su piel. Sonreí.

- No llores. Tienes que ser fuerte, por Franziska. Me lo prometiste, Violet, no lo olvides.

- Lo siento.

- Vamos a buscar algo de comer a la cocina. ¿Te apetece un té?

- De acuerdo. ¿En esta casa sólo tomáis té o qué?

- Simplemente, nos gusta el té.

- Siempre os veo tomar té.

- Ah, pero hay muchos tipos de té.

Me sonrió fugazmente y le devolví la sonrisa. Era fácil estar con Violet. Era amable, tranquila, sensata y, bueno, era guapa. Pero no era como Franziska.

* * *

><p>Bueno, dejadme saber qué os pareció!<p>

Ya sé que este capítulo ha sido un poco aburrido, pero la verdad es que me lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo, porque necesitaba acercar más a los personajes, hacer su relación un poco más estrecha para que no sea sólo centrado en Franziska y Miles, al fin y al cabo, siempre es duro cambiar de ciudad y no sólo por la familia o amigos, sino por muchas más cosas...

Espero reviews!

isacullen-timeguardian


	8. El principio del fin

Bueno, antes de poner este capítulo tengo que hacer la advertencia en rigor. En este capítulo se encuentra un ligero contenido sexual, si no te gusta, no lo leas, quedas advertido

isacullen-timeguardian

* * *

><p>Y ahora sí, para quien haya decidido seguir leyendo, aquí queda el capítulo que empieza el final... u.u<p>

No sé exactamente cuánto más me quedará, supongo que unos tres o cuatro capítulos más, y después un epílogo.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Miles's POV<p>

Había sido agotador, pero estaba seguro de haberlo hecho perfecto. Casi calcado de los libros. Segurísimo. Ya estaba en la cama, a oscuras, cuando los tacos de Franziska se acercaron. Llamó a la puerta, y la abrió un poco.

- ¿Miles? – susurró, estaba llorando. Me dio un vuelco el corazón –

- ¡Franziska!

Ella entró y cerró la puerta. Corrió hacia mi cama, y la ahogué en un abrazo. Yo también estaba llorando. Pero de felicidad.

- ¿Miles, estás bien?

- ¡Has vuelto! ¡Franziska, has vuelto! – se echó a reír –

- Miles, no me he ido a ningún lado. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Te he echado tantísimo de menos, Franziska.

No esperé a preguntar, simplemente la besé y ella sonrió. Se acercó un poco más y me devolvió el beso. Por unos instantes, creó que estaba soñando. Luego, ella me apartó.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Creo que sí. Lloro de felicidad.

- ¡Tonto!

- ¿Por qué lloras tú?

- Porque tengo mucho miedo, Miles. Ya no puedo fingir más. Tengo dos semanas para estar contigo, luego te irás. Pienso disfrutarlo al máximo, ¿sabes?

- Empiezo a creer que lo dices en serio, así que si me vas a romper el corazón, dímelo ahora.

- ¡No seas tonto! Lo digo en serio. De día no puedo. Quiero decir de noche, Miles. De día todo va a seguir igual.

- ¿Cómo? – entonces algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y me ruboricé - ¿Y qué tienes en mente? De noche no se puede hacer nada.

- ¿Me quieres, Miles? ¿Harías lo que sea por mí? – algo en sus palabras me recordó a Violet –

- Por supuesto que sí. Te amo.

- Entonces bésame, Miles. Y ya no pares.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, oí el sonido de sus zapatos al caer al suelo. Por otro instante fugaz, recordé a Violet preguntando "¿Te acostarías con ella?" Me estremecí y la frené.

- Franziska, sé directa, por favor. Odio tus indirectas.

- Hazme el amor, Miles.

- Lo haré. Sólo una cosa. ¿Eres consciente de...?

- Ya sé que tengo trece años. Ya sé que tienes diecinueve. Ya sé que mi padre me matará si se entera. Ya sé que tendré que aguantar los crueles interrogatorios de Violet. Ya sé que es mi primera vez y me va a doler. Ya sé que tú tampoco lo has hecho antes. Ya sé que no tienes condones, y por eso he traído yo uno. Ya sé que te estás preguntando de dónde lo he sacado, así que olvídate de tener la respuesta. Ya sé lo que implica. Ya lo sé. Me hago cargo de las consecuencias.

- Vaya, Franziska. ¿Lo has preparado?

- Por supuesto que sí. Soy perfecta. Ya tenía todo pensado.

- Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.

Rió suavemente, y me besó. Le devolví el beso, extasiado, y excitado. La simple idea de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer me encantaba. Nosotros debíamos tener algo con las cosas prohibidas. Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo, audaces, y me atreví a tocar mucho más de lo que nunca había pensado. Ambos nos complementábamos muy bien. Algunos minutos más tarde, ambos estábamos casi desnudos. Sabía que ella era un prodigio, pero en verdad me había sorprendido su falta de timidez. Algo le había pasado, algo que había convertido a mi dulce Franziska en una gata salvaje que tenía como único objetivo hacerme enloquecer. En algún momento habíamos cambiado los papeles, y ahora yo estaba sobre ella, besándola con intensidad. Me atreví a desabrochar su pequeño sostén, y fue entonces, al quitarlo, cuando encontré una traba. Ella detuvo mi mano.

- ¿Franziska? – susurré, sin aliento –

- M-miles, p-por favor... – le temblaba la voz – Si vas a hacer eso... Recuerda que sólo tengo trece años. No quiero... decepcionarte si...

- Franziska. Lo sé – la besé suavemente en los labios – No hay ni un modo en el universo por el que tú pudieras decepcionarme.

- P-pero yo...

- Tranquila, ¿sí? Todo está bien. Sólo soy yo, Miles. Confía en mí. Si no quieres, no te tocaré.

- ¡No, no! – negó con la cabeza – Hazlo. Quiero que lo hagas. Pero tenlo presente.

- Por supuesto, princesa.

Terminé de quitarle la prenda, y a partir de ahí no hubo más dudas. Al menos por su parte. Yo dudé un instante, antes de hacerla mía (tiempo después, recordar ese momento siempre me haría estremecerme), pero al final lo hice. Nunca olvidaría la forma en que gimió mi nombre entonces, o en los siguientes minutos. Ni tampoco ese momento perfecto de puro placer en el que ambos, en éxtasis, dijimos el nombre del otro en exacta armonía. Nos giró y se dejó caer sobre mí, y nos hundimos entre los cojines y las sábanas revueltas. Suspiró.

- Miles, ha sido perfecto. Nunca jamás había imaginado que podía ser así.

- Justo eso estaba pensando – ella rió un poco –

- ¿Ha sido muy duro, Miles?

- ¿Para mí? No. Ha sido muy natural. Sencillo. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien, te duele algo?

- Estoy en el paraíso, y me siento perfectamente. No me ha dolido nada.

- Me alegro muchísimo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos. Creo que me adormilé. Entonces caí en la cuenta.

- Franziska – llamé. Alzó la cabeza – Si te encuentran aquí en la mañana, será catastrófico.

- Ah – bostezó – Es cierto.

Se levantó y cogió su ropa no se calzó. Me incorporé para verla un poco, a pesar de la oscuridad.

- Por cierto, Franziska.

- ¿Sí?

- Eres muy hermosa. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Jamás podrías decepcionarme.

- Gracias, Miles

Me besó suavemente un instante.

- Que duermas bien... Edgeworth – murmuró fríamente –

- ¿Qué? – se echó a reír –

- Voy practicando para mañana. No lo olvides. Te amo.

- Que duerma bien, entonces, Srta. von Karma.

- Gracias.

Se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Volví a vestirme, y me metí en la cama, ordenando las mantas. No terminaba de creerme lo que había ocurrido. Si era un sueño, esperaba no despertarme.

* * *

><p>...<p>

No se me ocurre ninguna frase grandiosa para terminar el capítulo...

Reviews?

;)

isacullen-timeguardian


	9. Que sea para siempre

Bueno, otro capi más, se acerca el final, y tengo un **AVISO** que dar (resaltado, para los que no suelan leer las notas de autor, ;D) Estoy actualmente escribiendo el capitulo once, y queda ya muy poco para el final, pero he llegado a un punto más muerto que el Mar Muerto, y después del domingo que viene, no sé si podré actualizar el siguiente, así que ya desde ahora pido un poco de paciencia, ok?

Gracias a todos los que leáis mi fic...

Y, sin más, os dejo con la historia

isacullen-timeguardian

* * *

><p>Miles' POV<p>

Aquella noche también vino. Había venido todas las noches desde aquel día, pero aún así me alivió verla en mi cuarto.

- Pensabas que no vendría, ¿verdad? – inquirió –

- Sinceramente, sí.

- Tendré tiempo de llorar mañana.

Se acerco, y comprendí que perdía el tiempo intentando que hablara. Quizá después...

- Oye, Miles – murmuró, adormecida –

- Dime.

- Te vas a enfadar, pero creo que me voy a suicidar.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡Cállate, idiota! Nos pillarán.

- Era una broma, ¿verdad? – inquirí con aprensión –

- No, no lo era. No sé si puedo vivir sin ti.

- Claro que puedes. Además, no perderemos el contacto por completo. Llamaré todos los días si así lo quieres. Y, dentro de un tiempo, podrás venir tú también.

- Él no querrá.

- Vamos, es ilegal retener a un mayor de edad contra su voluntad.

- ¡Pero si para eso quedan cinco años!

- Franziska, nos volveremos a ver. Vendré por tu cumpleaños, y en Navidad, y en más ocasiones.

- Pero...

- No voy a aceptarlo. Si te suicidas, yo también lo haré. Es mi última palabra – torció el gesto y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas –

- No quiero que te vayas... No... No...

- Franziska, yo tampoco quiero irme. Quiero quedarme para siempre contigo. Pero no puedo.

- Miles, haz que pare. Haz que pare este suplicio. Por favor...

- No sé cómo. No puedo. No puedo, yo...

- Miles – se incorporó – Basta. No puedo hablar de esto.

- Hablemos de otra cosa – coincidí – Ah. Tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es algo que me recordó a ti en cuanto lo vi.

- No me lo vas a dar ahora, ¿verdad?

- ¿Te desilusionaré demasiado si te digo que es cierto?

- Supongo que sí. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de agradecértelo como es debido.

- De acuerdo. Te lo enseño. Pero no te lo daré hasta mañana.

- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué?

- Para que no se den cuenta de que nos vimos de noche, ¿quizás?

- Ah, eh, cierto. Bueno, da lo mismo.

Me levanté y me vestí. Me acerqué al escritorio y saqué una cajita del cajón. Ella encendió mi lámpara y se acercó.

- Ten.

- Gracias, Miley.

Sonrió. Abrió la cajita tranquilamente, y sacó el dije. Frunció el ceño y lo giró entre los dedos.

- Wow, Miles – sonrió más ampliamente – Es un broche. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba buscando un broche así?

- ¿Lo estabas buscando?

- Sí. Mañana averiguarás por qué – me guiñó un ojo - ¡Es precioso!

- Me alegro de haber acertado.

- Vaya que lo has hecho. Es perfecto, el color, el tamaño...

Observé el pequeño triángulo dorado con una piedra de color turquesa dentro. Lo había elegido porque pegaba con su cabello y sus ojos, y porque, además, no pesaba demasiado. No tenía ni idea de que ella quería algo así. Sonreí, divertido.

- Vaya, no sé qué decir... Tú siempre me haces regalos tan bonitos... A mí me cuesta mucho encontrar el regalo perfecto para ti, Miles – murmuró –

- Pero, Franziska, ¡no tienes por qué regalarme nada! – sonreí dulcemente – El único regalo que necesito eres tú. Si estás a mi lado, es suficiente.

- ¡Con más razón! – frunció el ceño - ¿Qué puedo darte? ¿Qué puedo darte para compensar que yo no voy a estar a tu lado?

- Franziska...

- Dímelo, Miles. Pídeme lo que sea – insistió –

- Regálame un beso. Uno de verdad. Uno que me diga que me amas. Eso es lo único que te voy a pedir.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no dijo nada. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercó despacito. Mis ojos se cerraron de forma automática cuando ella presionó sus labios sobre los míos con dulzura. Me besó suavemente, lentamente, y casi pude sentir que me derretía y me convertía en uno con ella. No fue muy largo. Cuando nos separamos, me estremecí. Me esforcé por construir una frase coherente. Mi cerebro no quería colaborar hoy.

- Franziska...

- Te amo. Con todo lo que soy.

- Como yo a ti, mi vida. Como yo a ti.

Ella temblaba, y caí en la cuenta de que estaba llorando. Iba a decirle algo, pero unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron congelarnos. ¡Eran la una de la mañana! ¿Quién...? Ella estaba blanca como la cera.

- ¿Miles? – llamó una voz –

- Ahh... – suspiró, y compartí su alivio. Sólo era Violet –

- Violet, yo... – Franziska se encogió de hombros – Pasa.

Ella entró, muy nerviosa.

- Miles, Franziska no está...

- La Srta. von Karma – corrigió ella misma. Violet se puso pálida y se llevó las manos al pecho –

- ¡Srta. von Karma! Tú... ¡Miles! – entonces, ambas se miraron a los ojos y Violet cerró la puerta. Se había echado a llorar – ¡Franziska! ¡Has... vuelto!

Franziska se soltó de mi abrazo y estrechó fuertemente a su amiga. Reían y lloraban a la vez. Violet me llamó con un gesto. Me acerqué y las abracé también. Franziska se rió.

- Miles, estás llorando.

- Ya lo sé – musité – No importa.

Sonrió y me besó suavemente un momento. Luego nos miró a Violet y a mí y un sollozo la hizo estremecerse. Se apartó.

- Ahora soy feliz – pudo decir – ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando ya tengo todo lo que necesito?

La abracé con fuerza, y Violet me dirigió una mirada significativa por encima de ella. Sonreí y articulé "sí" con los labios. Ella alzó las cejas. Un momento después, pareció calmarse, y nos miró a los dos, llorosa. Violet le puso una mano en el hombro, pero no dijo nada. Dudo que nada de lo que pudiésemos decirle entonces fuera a animarla.

- Franziska, deberías dormir algo. Y tú, Miles, también – dijo Violet suavemente – Mañana va a ser un día agotador.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero aún no. No quiero irme a dormir todavía. No quiero perder el tiempo en algo tan trivial como dormir.

- Si no duermes ahora, mañana será la pesadilla de tu vida, Franziska – insistió ella. Franziska se echó a reír de forma extraña, burlona –

- Será la pesadilla de mi vida de cualquier manera, así que da igual, ¿no crees?

- Franziska, debes hacer lo que dice Violet – intenté – Los momentos malos parecen peores cuando uno está cansado. Anda, ve a descansar un rato.

- Tendré pesadillas.

- No lo creo. Estás demasiado agotada como para eso. Vamos, ve. No me pienso ir sin despedirme de ti, lo juro.

- Pero...

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Sí, Miles. A ciegas – sonrió –

- Entonces ve a dormir. Mañana en la mañana seguiré ahí.

- De acuerdo. Toma. ¿Me lo darás en la mañana temprano?

- Sí. Al levantarnos – cogí el dije de su mano –

- Bien. Hasta mañana, Miley.

- Dulces sueños... Srta. von Karma.

Ella se echó a reír y me besó en los labios otra vez.

- Te amo – murmuré –

- Que sea para siempre – me susurró. Violet esperaba en la puerta –

- Será – prometí –

- Te amo.

La besé una vez más y ella se fue con Violet. Al poco, oí la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse con sigilo. Guardé el dije y apagué la luz. Me metí entre las mantas, aún impregnadas del olor de Franziska. Aquella noche di vueltas y más vueltas hasta conseguir sumirme en una especie de sueño extraño, brumoso, con pesadillas, mezcladas con recuerdos y otros sueños anteriores.

* * *

><p>Y, hasta aquí su último día juntos!<p>

Alguien más que yo quiere una caja de pañuelos?

;D

Nos leemos!

isacullen-timeguardian


	10. Volveremos a vernos?

No sé cuándo podre subir el siguiente, entre otras cosas, porque aún no lo tengo escrito, así que por favor, un poco de paciencia...

Por el momento, disfruten de este cap

ñ.ñ

* * *

><p>Miles' POV<p>

En la mañana me desperté desorientado, no sabía dónde estaba, pero luego todo se fue aclarando. Me levanté de un salto, y corrí al baño. Me aseé, me vestí, y corrí a despertar a Franziska. Estaba ya levantada, sentada en su escritorio. Escribía en su diario, cosa que hacía muy metódicamente, aunque casi siempre de noche. Aún estaba en camisón. Me dirigió una mirada insondable, y luego se llevó un dedo a los labios. Giró la cabeza y vi que Violet estaba dormida en la cama plegable. Le tendí la cajita con el dije y ella sonrió.

- Eso es justo lo que estaba esperando.

- Todo tuyo.

- ¿Está despierto mi padre?

- No, creo que no.

- Bien.

Me besó, enredando sus manos en mi cabello, jugando con mi flequillo. Suspiré, intentando grabar en mi mente cada detalle, cada sensación, el sabor exacto de sus labios. Atrapé su labio inferior entre los dientes, y ella gimió.

- Voy a echar de menos ese sonido –comenté con voz ronca. Ella sonrió y jadeó –

- Y yo... tan sólo que evito pensar en ello.

- Lo siento.

- Vamos a volver a vernos – murmuró, casi como para convencerse a sí misma, más que para mí –

- Me pregunto quién cuidará de que no me quede dormido por las mañanas.

- Puedes llevarte mi despertador.

- Ya me compraré uno, no te preocupes.

- Como quieras.

- Franziska, ¿qué te preocupa? Estás demasiado callada.

- Es sólo esto.

- No, estoy seguro de que hay algo más.

- No – me quedé callado, mirándola a los ojos, y al poco, ella se ruborizó – Bueno, sí, hay algo, pero no es nada importante.

- Dímelo, por favor. No soporto que me tengas secretos – ella se quedó callada por un minuto, como pensando en su secreto. Y eso me hizo acordarme de ese chico... No se me había pasado por la cabeza desde hacía lo menos dos semanas –

- No quiero que te vayas. Conocerás a más gente, chicas mucho mayores y guapas que yo. Te olvidarás de mí. Lo sé.

- ¡Qué cosas dices! Franziska, tú eres el amor de mi vida, ¿cómo crees que podría olvidarte?

- No vas a verme en mucho tiempo. Cuando vuelvas, ambos habremos cambiado. Nos tendremos secretos, ya no nos conoceremos igual. Nunca va a ser lo mismo, Miles.

- ¿Qué parte de "eres el amor de mi vida" se te escapa?

- Vamos, hermanito. Ya sé que no lo soy. Ya sabes, no está bien, soy muy joven, soy tu hermana... No sería correcto, nadie lo aceptaría.

- Violet...

- Ella es la mejor. Nadie me entiende como ella. Ella es la excepción a la regla.

- Quizá sí, quizá no. De todas formas, tú no eres mi hermana, ya lo sabes.

- Vale, eso tengo que concedértelo. Pero aún así...

- Mírame a los ojos – pedí - ¿Confías en mí? – asintió – Te amo. Me da igual todo lo demás. Nunca en la vida me olvidaré de ti. Algún día cumplirás 18 años y podrás venir a Estados Unidos conmigo. Y entonces retomaremos esto, si tú así lo quieres. Y, si al final, eres tú la que me olvida, te en cuenta que yo te seguiré amando. No importa qué pase en todo ese tiempo, ¿vale? Te amo, y siempre lo haré.

- Esa... –estaba intentando no llorar, y su voz sonaba un poco nasal – Esa es una afirmación muy grave... Pero como no se pueden pedir pruebas de un sentimiento... Te creo.

La abracé, con una sonrisa leve. Violet se despertó. O tal vez llevaba un rato despierta y me había oído, porque estaba llorando.

- ¡Violet! – Franziska se ruborizó - ¡Estabas despierta!

- Pues sí, me desperté cuando llegó Miles, pero me hice la dormida y le lo has tragado. ¿Es tan problemático, de verdad? – se echó a reír y yo también. Incluso Franziska esbozó una sonrisa –

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, Srta. von Karma. Buenos días, Sr. Edgeworth.

- Buenos días – contesté –

- Vamos, Violet. arriba – ordenó Franziska – Voy a lavarme, y de ahí te dejo el baño, ¿entendido?

- Sí, Srta. von Karma.

Me besó de forma fugaz y se fue. Violet me miró.

- No te molestes en explicaciones, me lo ha contado todo.

- Todo, ¿eh? - hizo una mueca y me sacó la lengua -

- Si te soy sincera, no te creí cuando me lo dijiste.

- Ya lo sé. Tampoco es que sea la cosa más lógica del mundo.

- Por eso... Pero le has hecho una promesa bien seria.

- Lo digo completamente en serio, Violet.

- ¿Y qué harás cuando la olvides? ¿Qué le dirás?

- Me ofendes, Violet. No sabía que tuvieras tan mal concepto de mí. Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

- Cómo me gustaría creerte, Miley – bajó la vista -

Le sonreí un poco y salí de la habitación. Me fui a mi cuarto y revisé mi equipaje por última vez antes de bajar a desayunar. Cuando llegué al comedor, ellas ya estaban allí, con el Sr. von Karma. Me senté, en silencio.

- Bueno, chico. ¿Estás listo? - me preguntó -

- Eh, sí, creo.

- Franziska – llamó entonces. Ella levantó la mirada, con los ojos un poco hinchados, pero calmada - ¿Estás lista?

- Sí, padre.

- Muchacho – frunció el ceño – Come. Va a ser un viaje largo.

- Sí, señor.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, y nadie dijo nada. Hacia el final, Violet se echó a llorar en silencio, intentando ahogar sus lágrimas con la servilleta. El Sr. von Karma no le prestaba la más mínima atención, por lo que no se dio cuenta, pero Franziska sí, y parecía a punto de llorar también. Finalmente, se puso de pie.

- ¿Franziska?

- Padre, he terminado. Voy a terminar de alistarme.

- Bien.

- Permiso.

Se fue, casi corriendo, y sonreí vagamente. Al término del desayuno el Sr. von Karma se marchó rápidamente, no sin antes recordarme que debíamos darnos prisa. Asentí, y subí con Violet al cuarto de Franziska. Ella llamó, y ella la dejó pasar, pero no permitió que yo entrara. No quiso decirme por qué, de modo que me fui a mi cuarto a esperar.

- ¿Miles? - susurró una voz unos minutos después -

- Adelante.

Franziska entró rápidamente, y cerró la puerta tras ella. Me sonrió.

- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? - dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para que pudiera ver su ropa desde todos los ángulos -

- Te ves hermosa – alabé – Así que para eso querías el dije.

Soltó una risita. Llevaba una blusa blanca con los hombros abombados y estrecha a partir de ahí, con unas mangas acabadas con unos botones rectangulares del mismo color que el dije. Sobre la blusa, llevaba una especie de chaleco negro, de cuero, que en realidad era un vestid corto pegado al cuerpo, marcando su delgada figura. Llevaba unas medias negras y sus ya conocidas botas negras de tacón. Atado al cuello, llevaba un pañuelo atado en un lindo lacito, sujeto por el dije que yo le había regalado. Y en la mano...

- Franziska, ¿qué es eso? - hice una mueca -

- Ah, ¿mi látigo? Es nuevo. Me lo compró papá.

- Papá. Ajá – alcé las cejas. Nunca la había llamado así... Ella se encogió un poco sobre sí misma -

- ¿Miles? N-no me mires así... Di algo.

- No sé si es una buena idea que lleves eso por ahí...

Se echó a reír, y lanzó el látigo hacia mí con destreza. Impactó en mi antebrazo antes de que pudiera apartarme, y pegué un brinco.

- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué me das?

- ¿Ves? Nadie podrá hacerme nada.

- ¿Quién crees que iba a hacerte algo?

- Nunca se sabe – se encogió de hombros - ¿Verdad que es bonito? Me encanta.

- Supongo que mientras no me des con él...

Ella sonrió, y se fijó en el libro que yo estaba leyendo. Frunció el ceño.

- Ese libro...

- Es tuyo. Estaba leyendo algunos pasajes antes de devolvértelo – se lo tendí – Toma.

- Puedes quedártelo... No creo que lo lea.

- No. Es tuyo.

Miró la portada y sonrió, con expresión nostálgica.

- Este es ese libro que me quitaste cuando tenía once años, ¿verdad?

- No te lo quité. Tú me lo prestaste, y después me dijiste que preferías que te lo guardara por si a tu padre se le ocurría preguntar.

- Bueno, sí. Supongo que fue algo así.

- Recuerdo bien ese día. Fue el día en que te besé por primera vez. Recuerdo con claridad cómo se sintió – ella se ruborizó -

- Estabas a punto de llorar.

- Tenía miedo de tu padre si llegaba a enterarse.

- No podemos permitir que sepa de lo nuestro nunca.

- Cuando seas mayor de edad...

- No lo sé, Miles – parecía muy seria – Él es tan influyente. No quiero ni pensar en las maneras en las que puede acabar con nuestra relación. Además, ¿quién sabe qué ocurrirá en el futuro? Por mucho que lo niegues, existe la posibilidad de que te enamores de otra. Puede pasar cualquier cosa.

- La nuestra es una relación muy frágil, lo sé. Pero no se va a romper, Franziska. Tenemos que hacer lo que sea.

- Por supuesto que sí – entonces se puso recta y miró hacia la puerta – Dime, Edgeworth, ¿qué...? - empezó, en su tonito de superioridad al que ya empezaba a acostumbrarme. Justo entonces se abrió la puerta. Era su padre - ¡Papá!

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

- Estábamos conversando acerca del futuro – contestó ella misma – Ambos estamos un poco perdidos.

- Ah – él sonrió – No os preocupéis por eso. Tú ya tienes un puesto casi seguro aquí en Alemania, hija. Y tú, seguro que enseguida te adaptas al sistema de allá y entras al cuerpo. No es difícil, ya lo veréis.

- Aún así, tengo mis dudas. No creo que vean con buenos ojos que una niña se ocupe de la justicia del país.

- Para eso tienes el látigo – él chasqueó la lengua – Tienes que acostumbrarte a usarlo con frecuencia.

- Me preocupa un poco que me manden arrestar por agresión física.

- ¡Ja, esa sí que es buena! - él rió de forma sarcástica – Si un poli intenta arrestarte, también le das, y punto. Pero no te preocupes. Si tu gesto es lo suficientemente imponente, no pasará nada. Y, por supuesto, no puedes permitirte perder tu primer caso. Intentaré venir a verte, aunque no sé...

- ¿Vendréis los dos? - él frunció el ceño y ella se mordió el labio inferior -

- No. no creo que Edgeworth venga hasta dentro de un tiempo, Franziska. Él tiene que trabajárselo más que tú para conseguir una plaza.

- Oh. Entonces...

- Probablemente no venga hasta su cumpleaños. Quién sabe – me miró – Dependo de la prisa que se de.

- Ah, ya – no añadió nada más. Mi cumpleaños había sido hacía poco -

- Bueno, daros prisa. Ya nos vamos al aeropuerto.

- ¿Yo puedo ir? - inquirió ella tímidamente. Su padre asintió -

- Sí. Hoy es un día especial. Pero daros prisa.

Se fue y cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás. Franziska me tomó de la mano. En uno de sus dedos lucía un diminuto anillo con una "vk" que me sonaba de alguna parte. Se lo habría visto antes.

- ¿Estás listo? - murmuró en tono neutro -

- Supongo que sí.

Abrió la puerta de nuevo, y salimos. Uno de los criados de la mansión estaba bajando las maletas de Manfred y mías. Tiré de Franziska para ir a echar un último vistazo a mi cuarto. Estaba vacía, todos mis libros habían sido cuidadosamente empacados, así como mi ropa y objetos personales. Sólo había tres cosas sobre la cama. La primera era una caja de zapatos. La segunda, la primera frase que Franziska había escrito en inglés. La tercera, era un fotografía. Franziska la cogió.

- Esta foto... ¿Es la que usaste para mi estatuilla?

- Así es.

- Y esto... Pero, ¡es mi letra! ¿Yo escribí esto?

- Sí. Tenías cuatro o cinco años – ella se ruborizó – Fue la primera frase que escribiste en inglés.

- No puedo creerlo... "I love Miles"

- Si lo ves desde ahora, es incluso cómico, ¿verdad?

- Sí... ¿Y esto?

- Ábrela si quieres.

Ella quitó la tapa y se echó a reír.

- ¡Todo esto es mío!

- No, desde que algún día lo tiraste, dejó de serlo.

- Pensé que se habían perdido...

- Pero, ¿no lo tiraste tú...? - ella me miró, una de sus miradas indescifrables de las que no sabía qué sacar -

- Sí, fui yo. Pero luego me arrepentí.

- Lástima. Me lo voy a llevar.

- Bien... Espera – sacó un botón cuadrado del montón de objetos que solía guardar cuando era más joven, como recuerdos -

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

- Es un botón especial. Mira. Creo que un día me prometí a mí misma que nunca te lo contaría, pero me da igual.

Sonreí. Ella soltó su mano de la mí y giró el botón. Hizo algo con los dedos y se soltó una pequeña tapita. Debajo de esta, en el interior, había un papel doblado. Lo sacó con cuidado, y me lo entregó.

- Desdóblalo – y eso hice. Era una fotografía, de cuando yo tenía quince años. Ella era apenas una niña de nueve años. Ambos nos estábamos riendo, estábamos abrazados -

- ¿Por qué lo tiraste?

- Accidente. Se suponía que lo había sacado... Pero olvidé hacerlo, y pensé que se había perdido. Lo demás puedes quedártelo, pero este botón es mío. Pienso coserlo en mi camisa, aquí – se miró la manga derecha – Al lado de la muñeca.

- Pero es cuadrado – objeté -

- ¿Y qué importa?

- Los demás son rectangulares.

- Bah, ya los cambiaré todos. No pienso volver a perderlo.

Sonreí un poco. Ella me devolvió la ceja. Saqué una diadema pequeñita.

- Esa... ¿De cuándo es?

- De cuando te conocí, creo. En alguna parte apunté la fecha de todo para recordarla, así como su significado. Esta la recuerdo bien. Es del primer cumpleaños después de que yo viniera... Estabas preciosa – ella se ruborizó -

- Ya veo. ¿Y esto? - desdobló un papel -

- Es una foto que...

- Vaya. ¿La pintamos nosotros?

- Así es.

- Bueno. Mi padre no está precisamente favorecido – soltó una risita y sonreí -

- No, no lo está – coincidí -

- ¿Cuál es su historia? Ya he olvidado la mayoría.

- ¿Recuerdas que solías pasar mucho tiempo dibujando? - ella asintió – Como cualquier niño de seis años, te gustaba jugar y divertirte. No te gustaba la física, por ejemplo. Un día te pilló dibujando en clase y, para consolarte, te propuse pintar a tu padre... Te lo pasaste genial – sonrió -

- Ya veo – devolvió la foto y rebuscó un poco. Sacó un librito rosado y frunció el ceño – Esto no me suena.

- Te lo quité una vez... Es un diario.

- Lo siento por ti, nunca pongo nombres en mi diario – sonrió -

- Ya me he dado cuenta. Lo he leído – se ruborizó -

- Déjame ver – pidió. Lo abrió y lo hojeó durante unos minutos. Cuando lo cerró, me dio con él - ¿No te enseñaron a no leer los diarios de los demás?

- Tal vez – me encogí de hombros - ¿Me dirás algún día quién es él? - ella alzó una ceja -

- ¿Sigues con eso?

- Por favor...

- Algún día, Miles. Algún día.

La abracé un poco y la besé en la frente. Nos quedamos así unos minutos.

- Vamos – susurró ella después – Nos estarán esperando ya.

Guardé todo en la caja y esta la guardé en mi mochila junto al papel y a la foto. Eché un último vistazo a mi cuarto y sentí una punzada en el pecho. Definitivamente, no me gustaban los cambios.

- Franziska – susurré – No puedo irme.

- Oh, Miles... - sonrió con ternura y me besó suavemente – Vamos. No mires atrás.

Tiró de mí con una sonrisa, como hacía antes, y tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no echarme a llorar. Al llegar abajo, retomó su expresión distante. Violet le tocó el codo y ella se aferró a su brazo. Manfred me palmeó el hombro.

- ¿Estás listo?

- Sí, señor – susurré, con la voz rota -

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Sí, señor – dije, en voz más alta -

- Espero que no vayas a ponerte a llorar, chica. Venga, vámonos.

Los tres le seguimos en silencio hasta el auto de cristales tintados. El chófer nos ayudó a cargar las maletas y subió las demás a otro auto que las llevaría también al aeropuerto. Él se subió adelante y nosotros tres nos apiñamos atrás. Franziska iba en medio. Violet se giró hacia la ventanilla, quizá para darnos espacio, quizá para distraerse, y yo tomé la mano de Franziska disimuladamente.

- ¿Qué haces? - se alarmó -

- Shh... Él no lo notará – murmuré -

- Más te vale – me contestó en el mismo tono -

Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron entre ellos, jugueteando durante todo el trayecto, y, cuando por fin llegamos y la fachada del aeropuerto quedó a la vista, ambos nos estrechamos las manos, intentando sacar fuerzas de donde, casi seguro, no las había. Al menos, en mi caso. Ella bajó del auto con la cara pálida, pero aún así no mostró ni rastro de dolor. Al menos su padre le había enseñado a controlarse. Al menos eso se podía considerar bueno.

Caminamos tan rápido por el aeropuerto que fue como un sueño, pero me desperté de golpe al ver la entrada a la sala de embarque.

* * *

><p>Bueno, y hasta aquí lo que tengo<p>

Déjenme saber si les gustó, ok?

Saludos, nos leemos

isacullen-timeguardian


	11. El corazón sobrevive en una caja fuerte?

Bueno!

Por fin he salido un poco de mi parón magistral!

Aunque la palabra clave es "un poco" xD

Este es el casi el final...

Espero tener pronto el último capítulo, en forma de epílogo, ya que ahora ya estoy de vacaciones y creo que puedo pasar un par de horas más frente a la compu :3

Por el momento, les dejo que disfruten

isacullen-timeguardian

* * *

><p>Miles´s POV<p>

Todos se quedaron quietos en su lugar, y nadie dijo ni mu. Manfred tosió, no exactamente incómodo, pero algo muy parecido. Los sirvientes se fueron inmediatamente a esperar a la otra punta del pasillo.

- Bien, yo pasaré primero, te esperaré al otro lado. No te tardes – me soltó. Parpadeé, sorprendido -

- Sí, señor.

- Franziska, hija, espero que te vaya bien en tu primer juicio. Estaré atento a las noticias en caso de no poder asistir.

- Gracias – contestó ella, en voz baja y monocorde. Él no pareció notarlo -

- No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que estarás bien.

- Claro, Violet estará conmigo, ¿verdad? - se giró hacia su amiga, buscando su apoyo, pero su padre se enfureció -

- ¿Contigo? ¿En el juicio? ¿Has perdido la cabeza, o qué?

- ¡No, no, no! ¡No quería decir eso! ¡Me refería a...! - se encogió un poco sobre sí misma – Al día a día...

- Hmpf. No puedes seguir dependiendo de tus amigos toda la vida, Franziska.

- Lo siento, padre.

- Pse. Despediros. Yo me voy yendo.

- Adiós, padre. Que tengas un buen viaje – murmuró -

- Adiós, Sr. von Karma – murmuró Violet, aún más bajito. Él se limitó a mirarla de reojo -

Él se adelantó, pasó los controles de metales y policía y desapareció de la vista. Violet rompió a llorar.

- ¡Violet! - exclamamos ambos. Ella se tapó la cara con las manos -

- No te preocupes. Creo que todos nos sentimos igual – la tranquilizó Franziska – Es como una pesadilla.

- Y que lo digas – apoyé. Ambas me miraron. Violet volvió a esconder la cara entre las manos y Franziska se mordió el labio – Ven aquí. No me importa nada. Venid las dos.

Se acercaron y las abracé con fuerza durante un par de minutos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no supe contener. Entonces Violet se apartó.

- M-me voy yendo ya. No quiero estar en medio, ustedes... Son más importantes. Miles – me miró con dulzura y sonrió un poco – Te echaré de menos.

- También te extrañaré – murmuré, con la voz entrecortada. Me separé un poco de ellas y abracé sólo a Violet un momento – Y no te olvides de la promesa que me hiciste – le recordé al oído – Cuida de ella. Cuídala siempre. Tienes que estar a su lado. Incluso en el juicio si hace falta.

- Lo sé. No lo he olvidado – se apartó -

- Gracias por todo, Violet. También has sido un gran apoyo para mí cuando lo necesité – ñe sonreí – Franziska tiene suerte de tener a alguien como tú a su lado.

- Gracias... Adiós.

Cerró los ojos un momento, se alejó unos pasos y luego se giró y echó a andar rápidamente. Me giré hacia Franziska. Ella también estaba llorando. La abracé tiernamente, con suavidad, hundiendo la cara entre su pelo para inhalar su aroma por última vez. Ella se estremeció. Me aparté apra verla a los ojos.

- Miles, yo... No quiero despedirme.

- No lo hagas. Nos veremos pronto.

- Sabes que no es verdad.

- Es lo que yo quiero creer. Con eso me vale.

- Te amo – susurró – Soy incapaz de aceptar que te vayas.

- Es verdad. Eres incapaz. Pero no lo serías si dejaras de creer que lo eres. Todo está aquí – golpeé su cabeza – Todo. Tienes que creer. Cuando crees en algo... En lo que sea... Todo es mucho más fácil.

- ¿Y si no lo consigo?

- Sí lo conseguirás. Eres Franziska von Karma, el prodigio. Que no se te olvide. Franziska von Karma es perfecta. Puede hacer lo que sea.

- Vamos, Miles. Eso es sólo una fachada. Ya sabes que no es cierto. Es _mentira_. No soy perfecta.

- Sí lo eres. Sólo tienes que creértelo y actuar en consecuencia. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí.

- Te amo. Nunca lo olvides.

- Miles...

Pero no la dejé terminar, no pude evitarlo y la besé con intensidad. Me devolvió el beso sin pensar, y tampoco se paró a hacerlo después, de modo que no ofreció resistencia. La estreché contra mí y nos besamos apasionadamente durante lo que a mí me parecieron segundos. Sin embargo, cuando nos separamos, sin aliento, ella parecía nerviosa.

- Vete ya, antes de que se le ocurra asomarse a ver qué pasa.

- Ya... - me abrazó con fuerza -

- Te quiero. No me olvides, Miles – murmuró antes de soltarme -

- No lo haré.

- Adiós.

Se narchó corriendo y yo dí media vuelta para someterme a los controles de seguridad, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas. Una vez en la sala de embarque, me limité a esperar en silencio. Lo que nunca olvidaré, en la vida, fue el grito desgarrador que se escuchó cuando estábamos a punto de subir al avión. No tenía nada que ver con aquel otro grito en mi memoria, ese era uno horrible, sin duda, pero este... Este era insostenible. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, tapándome los oídos, intentando olvidarlo. Mientras caminaba por la plataforma hacia el avión, Manfred me sujetaba de un brazo para sostenerme en pie. Caminaba como un autómata. Estaba en shock.

- Vamos, chico, relájate – oí que me decía – Ella lo superará.

Entonces, mi conciencia cayó sobre mí como una losa. No era mi imaginación. No había sido una ilusión. Realmente era la voz de Franziska la que había soltado ese grito espantoso. Ella.

Ya sentado, mirando por la ventanilla de mi asiento, fue cuando tomé conciencia de la mochila que tenía en mi mano. Saqué la caja y la abrí. Rebusqué hasta encontrar el fondo y saqué unas gruesas láminas de vidrio coloreado. No sabía cómo habían pasado el control de rayos X, pero aquí estaban. Aunque... Al mirarlos detenidamente, estaban todas resquebrajadas. Las guardé de nuevo, y una incluso llegó a partirse. Es triste, me dije, es triste ver tu vida reflejada en unos objetos rotos. En especial cuando tú te siente roto por dentro.

- ¿Y eso? - inquirió Manfred, a mi lado - ¿Y esos vidrios?

- Pues... N-no lo sé, señor... Los tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, como recuerdo, pero...

- Bah, tú sólo ten cuidado de no cortarte y de que no te pillen.

- Sí, señor.

Eso no era cierto, en realidad. La verdad es que ese eran unos vidrios muy especiales. Cada fin de año, Franziska y yo hacíamos un recuento de todas las cosas buenas y malas que nos habían pasado y luego, evaluándolo todo, poníamos un color al año en una escala de colores que ella misma había inventado. Entonces, el primer día lectivo del año, íbamos a comprar una lámina de cristal coloreado de ese color. Había diez en total, aunque ahora estaban todas rotas. Suspiré y miré entre el resto de cosas que había en la caha, ocultándolo en lo posible d ela vista de von Karma. Luego lo dejé donde estaba, regresando mis pensamientos a Franziska. ¿Por qué había gritado así? ¿Era por mí?

- Sr. von Karma... - comencé, dudoso - ¿Qué cree que le pasaba a la Srta. von Karma?

- Probablemente está disgustada por algo. No creo que sea nada por lo que tengamos que preocuparnos.

- ¿Usted cree? Podría estar en problemas...

- Un von Karma nunca tiene problemas, chico, y si los tiene, los soluciona sin dificultades. No dudes de ella, lo superará.

- Sí, señor...

No insistí. Probablemente no llegaría a ninguna parte con esa conversación. Suspiré de nuevo. Por la ventana no se veía nada más que nubes blancas, y retazos de cielo azul. Cerré los ojos, pero los volví a abrir enseguida, temeroso de dormirme y ser asaltado por alguna pesadilla o sueño referente a Franziska y nuestra relación. Ella me había dicho en más de una ocasión que hablaba en sueño, muy bajito, pero estaba convencido de que von Karma estaría atento. De modo que nada de dormir. Entonces von Karma sacó unos papeles de un caso de un maletín y empezó a hojearlos. Me pasó algunos, indicándome que debía encontrar al culpabla del caso, como práctica, y exponerle mis razones. Lo tomé como un pasatiempo, aunque acabé por hacerle enfadar cuando resolví que el culpable no podía ser el acusado. Finalmente, guardó los papeles y se giró de espaldas a mí y se dedicó a dormitar.

El vuelo se me hizo eterno.

Cuando por fin llegamos, él llamó a un taxi con un gesto y murmuró la direccion muy deprisa. No tardamos mucho en llegar. Era un chalet, de un estilo muy particular, típico de los von Karma. Al entrar, me indicó cuál iba a ser mi habitación y, al asomarme, comprobé que todas mis maletas ya estaba allí. Él puso su mano en mi hombro.

- Puedes acomodarlo como más te guste. Mi habitación está allá, y comunica con un estudio, al igual que la tuya. Tienes una copia de las llaves de la casa encima de la mesa. Se te informará de los horarios de comidas durante la cena. Yo muchas veces no estaré aquí, pero eso no los variará. A partir de mañana me acompañarás todas las mañanas a las oficinas de la fiscalía para que te acostumbres a escuchar y hablar de nuevo tu idioma. Cuando tengas más soltura, te recomendaré para un caso. No te desilusiones mucho si no te lo permiten, es cuestión de tiempo. Mientras no ejerzas comop fiscal, me acompañarás a todos mis juicios para que los veas, ¿entendido?

- Sí, señor.

- Tienes la tarde libre hasta las nueve, hora de la cena.

- Sí, señor. Gracias por todo.

Él sonrió y se fue, camino de lo que él había señalado como su cuarto. Entré al mío y examiné los muebles sin mucho entusiasmo. Guardé en mi bolsillo las llaves que, efectivamente, había sobre la mesa, y comprobé que el estudio estaba equipado perfectamente para ser una oficina. La puerta tenía incluso una llave. Comencé a desempacar mi topa, mis libros, mis objetos personales. Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante – exclamé, en inglés. Fue una experiencia agradable recuperar mi idioma. Una chica joven con el mismo uniforme que usaban los criados en la mansión von Karma se acercó con una gran caja en brazos. Se ruborizó cuando me apresuré a ayudarla. Parecía joven -

- D-disculpe, Sr. Edgeworth... El Sr. von Karma me pidió que le trajera esto...

- ¿Qué es?

- Si no me equivoco, es una caja fuerte, señor...

- Ya veo...

La dejé en el suelo y la saqué del embalaje. La chica se mordió un labio.

- T-tengo también una nota para usted...

- ¿Oh? Gracias. Dime, ¿cuél es tu nombre?

- M-me llamo Rita, señor.

- Yo soy Miles. Por favor, trátame de tú.

- ¡Oh, no! No podría. El Sr. von Karma se pondría furioso...

- Él no se dará cuenta – negué con la cabeza – Además, raras veces permite a los criados quedarse cerca de él, y casi nunca está conmigo en la casa.

- Aún así...

- Bueno, haz como quieras.

- G-gracias, s-señor... - tartamudeó -

La muchacha, Rita, se fue corriendo. Suspiré, y abrí la nota que me había dado. En ella, von Karma me explicaba que la caja fuerte era para mí y que debía ponerle una combinación pronto. También me explicaba cómo podía usar el teléfono del estudio. Dejé la nota bajo el teléfono para poder recordarlo depués y saqué las instrucciones de la caja fuerte para ponerle la combinación. Me tomó un momento decidirme, y, finalmente, elegí poner el cumpleaños de Franziska. De todas formas, no era como si Manfred se fuera a enterar, me dije. La abrí con cuidado, examinando el espacio, y demás, y lo único que se me ocurrió meter fueron la caja de recuerdos de ella, y su libro. De entre todas las cosas que yo podía querer guardar de la vista de von Karma, esas eran las más importantes.

No fue muy complicado cerrarla tampoco. Cuando, un rato después, terminé de acomodar todas mis cosas, aún no eran las seis. Decidí salir a dar una vuelta. En la escalera me crucé con Rita de nuevo. Ella enrojeció al verme, cosa que no supe interpretar del todo.

- Disculpa, Rita, ¿cuál es la dirección de esta casa? Voy a salir y no me gustaría perderme.

- Oh, sí...

Ella bajó rápidamente las escaleras y escribió la dirección en un bloc de anotaciones que había en el recibidor. Arrancó la hoja y me la entregó.

- Aquí tiene.

- Gracias.

- La hora de la cena es a las nueve, procure estar de vuelta a esa hora o el Sr. von Karma se enfadará.

- Gracias.

Salí por la puerta principal y torcí a la derecha. Vi a poca gente, spuse que esta sería la zona más alejada de la ciudad. Entonces vi la parada del autobús. No tenía tiempo para irme muy lejos, pero... Estreché las manos en los bolsillos, y pasé de largo a conciencia. Un poco más allá había un supermercado y, al doblar la esquina, vi un centro para sacarse el carne de conducir. Me paré allí, y la señorita de la oficina me hizo señas para que entrar. Hablaba muy deprisa, pero me alegró ver que podía seguirla con facilidad.

- ¿Pensando en conducir, joven?

- Bueno, yo...

- No te había visto antes, ¿no me digas que tú eres ese fiscal prodigió que iba a traer el Sr. von Karma? - parpadeé -

- ¿Me conoce?

- Últimamente no se habla de otra cosa, chaval. Estamos en un barrio pequeño a las afueras de la ciudad, y los criados suelen hacer las compras por aquí... Todos nos conocemos. Bueno, ¿tienes ya permiso? - negué con la cabeza - ¡Sácalo! Te será útil, así no tendrás que coger el bus. Mira, estos son los precios. ¿Tú ya eres mayor de edad? - asentí con la cabeza, de nuevo, divertido por el buen ánimo de la chica. Ella sonrió - ¡Perfecto! En ese caso, escucha...

Procedió a explicarme cómo funcionaba el trámite y me limité a escuchar, complacido por el recibimiento. Acabó por darme la información por escrito, exhortándome a que me lo pensara.

- ¡Un chico tan joven! Debe ser una lata estar todo el día bajo la tutela de un hombre tan severo – sonreí -

- No, señorita. Además, mi mayor deseo es ayudar la país a promover la justicia – bueno, no, no lo era. En ese momento lo único que quería era ver a Franziska... La chica se echó a reír -

- ¡Qué galante! En fin, no te quito más tiempo. Tú piénsalo, ¿vale? Tómate tu tiempo. Por cierto, me llamo Penny, pero no te preocupes si no lo recuerdas – me guiñó un ojo y sonreí de nuevo -

- Gracias por todo, Penny.

Se echó a reír con franqueza. Continué mi paseo y conocí amás gente, complacido de ver que podía hablar y entender inglés tan fluidamente como cuando era un niño. Parte del peso que sentía por haber tenido que separarme de Franziska se aligeró. Aunque no duró mucho más allá de las nueve, hora de la cena, cuando Manfred la mencionó de nuevo. Sólo fue de pasada, pero su intento de sonar casual no funcionó.

Tras la cena, me encerré en mi habitación repasando los horarios de las comidas para no olvidarlos. Entonces recordé el teléfono del estudio. Marqué rápidamente antes de arrepentirme.

- Franziska von Karma al habla, ¿dígame?

- Qué profesional... Soy yo – ella jadeó -

- ¿Ya estáis allí?

- Llegamos hace un rato, pero no he tenido tiempo de llamar.

- No pensé que llamarías tan pronto, ¿lo sabe mi padre?

- Lo dudo. El teléfono está en mi habitación.

- No estará...

- No creo que lo pinche, se supone que eso es un delito.

- Muy gracioso, Miles – suspiró – Te echo de menos.

- Lo sé. Yo también.

- ¿Conoces a alguien allí?

- No, pero parece que todos me conocen a mí.

- Mi padre me contó que la casa está en un barrio pequeño, ¿no?

- Ajá. Todos se conocen entre ellos.

- Tiene que ser mejor que nada.

- Sí, todos me han reconocido... Parece ser que tenían ganas de verme, pero yo lo único que quiero es volver a tu lado.

- Oh, Miles... Pero te acostumbrarás pronto, ya lo verás. Y seguro que es un alivio poder hablar inglés de corrido, ¿no?

- Lo es... Pero no compensa – ella suspiró, y, de algún modo, supe que estaba sonriendo -

- Deberías irte a dormir temprano, así te acostumbrarás antes al cambio horario...

- Da igual...

- No, Miles. Ya hablaremos. En serio. Además, me da pánico pensar en qué podría pasar si a mi padre se le ocurre aparecer en tu cuarto.

- Está bien... Te llamaré pronto.

- Dulces sueños, Miles.

- Gracias, princesa...

Ambos colgamos, y me quedé un instante sentado frente al teléfono. Después, suspiré, y me levanté. Me metí en la cama metódicamente, y apagué la luz. Una vez así, mirando al techo, me dí cuenta de que esto iba a ser muy difícil. Muy difícil, y muy largo... Iba a tener que poner a buen recaudo mi corazón si no quería que se rompiera. Y lo peor es que yo no tenía una caja fuerte para él.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el drama!<p>

Cuando comencé esta historia, tenía pensado simplemente dejarla ahí, explicando que con el paso de los años, su relación había cambiado completamente, pero según la escribía, me di cuenta de que no podía ser tan cruel con los pobrecillos, así que esperen aún un epílogo que se me ocurrió por el camino :3

saludos, nos leemos

isacullen-timeguardian


	12. Epílogo: ¿Final feliz?

Bueno.

Así, sin más, he terminado la historia.

¡Se me hace tan raro! XD

Aquí tenéis el epílogo

Espero que os guste!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>EPÍLOGO<p>

Miles´ POV

Suspiré. Ella no dijo nada más. Miré hacia la chimenea, en la cual brillaba el fuego, las llamas consumiendo lentamente los troncos. Era increíble como, después de tanto tiempo, aún podía sentir esa corriente de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo cuando la veía siquiera... Entonces me devolvió la mirada, y mi corazón se aceleró. Pero ella no estaba sonriendo siquiera. Su expresión era fría, indescifrable, como siempre. Suspiré de nuevo y tomé su taza vacía de la mesilla. Esto era lo que me pasaba por abirme, por revelarle la contraseña de la hipotética caja fuerte de mis emociones. Sentí cómo mi corazón se partía en dos, pero traté de disimularlo. ¿Es que después de todo lo que le había dicho, no me iba ni a contestar? ¿Tanto podía detestarme? ¿O es que no le importaba que yo sufriera? ¿Después de toda la tarde hablándole de mis recuerdos?

Flashback

_ - ¿Miles? - se giró para inquirir, calladamente, al notar que la retenía por el brazo antes de que pudiera irse a casa después del trabajo – _

_ - Franziska... ¿Podrías venir a mi casa en la tarde?_

_ - A tu casa – repitió, alzando una ceja, inquisitiva - _

_ - Sí... Hay algo que quiero contarte. ¿Podrás?_

_ - Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará contame ese algo?_

_ - Puede que toda la tarde – ella asintió, despacio - _

_ - Está bien. Supongo que vale. Te veré allí a las seis, ¿estará bien? - asentí - _

_ - Perfecto._

_Me apresuré a abrir la puerta, y allí estaba ella, con su paraguas aún abierto a causa de la lluvia. La dejé pasar rápidamente, y una vez estuvo dentro, cerré la puerta para que no entrara el frío. Ella dejó su paraguas en el paragüero. Antes de darle tiempo a que creara un silencio difícil de romper, la hice pasar al salón, y traje té para que pudiera calentarse. Ella, aún en silencio, se sentó en el sofá, tomó su taza, y, dando un par de sorbos, me miró con elocuencia._

_ - Así que has venido – murmuré por lo bajo. Ella se encogió de hombros -_

_ - Parecía importante cuando me lo comentaste esta mañana, ¿lo es?_

_ - ¿Para mí, o para ti? - ella esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica - _

_ - Ve al grano, Edgeworth. Hace una tarde horrorosa, y me gustaría pensar que no he venido hasta aquí sólo para mojarme por el camino._

_ - Está bien. Tengo tanto por contarte... ¿Me dejarás hablar?_

_ - Nada de interrupciones, lo prometo – parpadeé, confuso. Esta no era la misma Franziska que veías en la oficina de la fiscalía. Sentí cómo mi corazón empezaba a crear esperanzas, pero las reprimí lo mejor que pude. Eso no significaba nada... Aún - _

_ - Está bien... Empezaré por el día en que te conocí. Lo recuerdo bien..._

_A partir de ese momento, no paré. Relaté pasajes de toda una vida juntos, reviviéndolos como si hubieran sido ayer, estremeciéndome con los recuerdos más íntimos, conteniendo las lágrimas en los momentos más recientes, en los recuerdos más dolorosos. Ella cumplió con lo prometido, no dijo ni una palabra hasta que no dejé de hablar, limitándose a asentir por momentos y a desviar la mirada cuando los recuerdos eran más intensos, para ambos. Finalmente, cuando vio que me quedaba callado, inquirió, con voz callada:_

_ - Y me has contado todo esto porque..._

_Suspiré._

Fin del Flashback

- No me mires así – esgrimí – Si todo lo que te acabo de contar no te importa en lo más mínimo, al menos dímelo, ¿vale? Además, sólo quería contártelo... Nunca te lo había dicho, y aunque sea parte del pasado, pienso que es importante, y eso... Voy a llevarme esto.

Me levanté para llevarme nuestras tazas, y, ya en el marco de la puerta, la escuché reír. Y me refiero, a reír, realmente reír. No esa risa sarcástica o diabólica que en ocasiones algo o alguien le provocaba, esa risa que emitía casi con desprecio. Raras veces sonreía, y, entre los fiscales de la oficina, se hacían apuestas sobre quién sería el primero en hacerla reír. Si alguien sabía de esto, podía darme por muerto. Pero primero lo primero, me dije, girándome inmediatamente para poder atesorar en mi memoria el sonido de su risa actual, con su voz ya adulta. Era perfecto... Entonces, ella extendió una mano enguantada hacia mí, indicándome que me acercara con un gesto. No me atreví a desobedecer. Ella me quitó las tazas, y las llenó de nuevo, pero las dejó aparte. Me miró, divertida, con el fantasma de esa risa tan maravillosa suya aún en el rostro. Se quitó un guante, muy despacio, y acarició mi nariz con la punta del dedo índice. Mi pulso se disparó. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Estaba tan cerca... Finalmente se levantó, y se acercó al armario que tenía junto a la chimenea, abriéndolo. Sacó una manta.

- ¿Cómo sabes...? - ella volvió a sonreír, misteriosa, maliciosa -

- Eres tan predecible, Miles... Yo también recuerdo muchas cosas de cuando éramos pequeños... Entre ellas, la famosa manta que solías guardar junto a la chimenea para sacarla en los días fríos – me ruboricé, y ella se acercó. Pero, en vez de sentarse donde antes, se sentó sobre mí, de costado, y nos tapó a ambos con la manta. Suspiré, inhalando su perfume de cerca por primera vez en años. Me abrazó suavemente – He echado de menos esto...

- Franziska...

- Espera, Miles... Tú ya me has contado todo lo que recuerdas... Déjame contarte algo yo, ¿sí?

- Hm... ¿Algo de qué?

- Algo acerca de por qué dejamos de hablarnos en tan poco tiempo.

- Cierto – murmuré – Apenas unos meses después, viniste de vacaciones, y casi no nos hablábamos... Cuando lo del caso del Yatagarasu...

- Exacto. Veo que lo recuerdas.

- No lo comprendía, pero no encontré el momento para hablarlo, no con tu padre ahí todo el rato...

- Sí. Lo sé. Fui yo la que se mantuvo deliberadamente cerca de él. No quería hablar.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Me has dicho que recuerdas lo del grito del aeropuerto... ¿Recuerdas que después de unos días, dejé de contestar a tus llamadas?

- Hm, a lo lejos, sí.

- Nunca te dije por qué... Porque asumí que tú ya lo sabías.

- ¿Cómo? - suspiró, su aliento chocando contra la piel de mi cuello, haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina -

- Porque me mintió. Lo hizo a propósito, ahora lo sé, Miles. Lo hizo él. Mi padre.

- ¿Hacer el qué?

- Mentirme. Crear pruebas falsas de que tú nunca me habías querido, de que me habías estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo. Me contó que lo había descubierto desde el principio, que lo sabía, pero que había esperado hasta entonces para decírmelo porque no quería que nos peleáramos en un punto tan crucial de nuestras carreras... Me dijo que me lo contaba entonces porque ya era poco probable que nos viéramos pronto de nuevo.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando te fuiste, Miles. Me dejó un sobre con uno de los criados, en el aeropuerto. Entonces no me lo creí. Simplemente no soportaba el pensamiento, Miles, dolía demasiado. Aún duele cuando lo pienso. Pero después, hablando con mi padre, buscando por ahí, encontré más cosas, todas circunstanciales, sin ninguna base... Pero él, ¡él me mintió! ¡Él me aseguró todo el tiempo que era cierto, y que me engañabas con Violet! - bufó entre dientes, dolida, frágil – No puedo creer que consiguiera que le creyese. Pero yo era una niña entonces, supongo que nunca he dejado de serlo del todo. Es lo que pasa cuando te tratan constantemente como si fueras mayor... Una parte de ti no termina de madurar. Y entonces, pues supongo que necesitaba una forma de superarlo todo... Y aquella fue la más fácil. Me peleé con Violet, como supongo que ya habrás deducido, aunque ella nunca me lo echó en cara. Hace apenas un par de años que nos hemos vuelto a reconciliar, y nunca me lo ha reprochado. Tú tenías razón, soy afortunada por tener a alguien como ella a mi lado.

- Entonces aquel grito...

- Creo que ni siquiera yo era muy consciente de lo que hacía. Te acababas de ir, y me dieron un sobre... Lo único que quería era distraerme un momento, así que lo abrí... Y me encontré con una carta de mi padre contándome todo aquello... Estaba horriblemente confusa, ya no sabía qué hacer, qué sentir, o qué pensar. Odio sentirme así – la abracé un poco más fuerte, y ella se dejó hacer -

- Franziska... - pero no me dejó hablar, puso su dedo aún sin guante sobre mis labios para detenerme, y callé. No iba a interrumpirla ahora que por fin me lo estaba contando todo -

- Me lo contó hace un par de años, ¿sabes? Cuando le encarcelaron por lo del asesinato de tu padre. Entonces me lo contó. Quería acabar contigo, sólo por ser el hijo del abogado que destrozó su récord perfecto... Por eso te aceptó bajo su tutela, porque así sería más fácil encontrar un modo de destruirte, de hacerte sufrir... No sé si lo consiguió, eso es cierto. Pero ese día me di cuenta de que me había estado utilizando toda mi vida. Nunca me ha querido, Miles, nunca. Soy su hija, pero nunca le he importado en realidad. Lo único que quería era que nos enamorásemos. Supo que pasaría desde el principio, desde que me conociste. Desde entonces, ¡hace más de diez años, Miles!, llevaba planeando el momento de la despedida. Me prohibió acercarme a ti porque quería que le desobedeciera, ¿te lo puedes creer? - apretó sus puños en torno a las solapas de mi chaqueta, y la dejé hacer, tocado por la intensidad de sus palabras, por las emociones que por fin estaba dejando salir a la superficie - ¡Quería que buscara en ti todo el amor y el apoyo moral que él jamás me dio, a propósito! Cuando se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente, de que ibas a conseguir superarlo, ideó el plan de sacar a la luz de nuevo el asesinato de tu padre, e inculparte, ¡y matarte!

- Y al final todo salió bien, gracias a Phoenix, Franziska. Tranquilízate. Todo salió bien.

- No todo, ¿verdad? Aún así, en aquel momento, yo todavía no te hablaba. En aquel momento tomé la excusa de que estabas traicionando a los von Karma con toda la tontería de no querer ser fiscal más... Y después, finigiste tu muerte... ¿Te haces al menos una idea de lo que me costó asimilarlo? ¡Ni siquiera llegué a hacerlo, me negué a creer que hubieras muerto!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Sí! ¿Por qué crees que vine a Estados Unidos? ¿De visita a mi padre en la cárcel? ¡No seas tonto! ¡Vine buscando alguna pista de que siguieras vivo! Se lo puedes preguntar a Phoenix, a él se lo dije. Pensé que quizá él sabría algo, pero ese tremendo tonto no tenía ni idea. No se había molestado en buscar nada... Ni siquiera había hablado con Cutre. Y, resulta que él lo sabía, ¿eh? Vamos, Miles, ¿en serio? ¿Cutre? Fue demasiado fácil sacárselo, y eso que ha sido el único secreto que ha guardado bien en su vida – me eché a reír, pero ella no sonrió siquiera. Estaba temblando. Escondí la cara entre su pelo, y soplé suavemente en el hueco bajo su oreja. Se estremeció. La abracé con fuerza -

- Vamos, vamos... ¿Cómo podía saber yo que estabas ahí? Por lo que sabía, habías dejado de hablarme y ni siquiera me habías dado una buena razón... ¿Sabes lo que me costó a mí asimilar eso? ¿Te haces al menos una idea de lo doloroso que resultó para mí? ¡Acababa de perder al amor de mi vida, y ni siquiera sabía por qué! Lo único que quería era una oportunidad para al menos aclarar las cosas, saber qué te pasaba, pero nunca llegó. Tu "después hablaremos" se convirtió en un "adiós" definitivo. Nunca más volvimos a mencionar el tema... Me quedé destrozado. Se dio cuenta todo el mundo, y aún así, siempre me mantuve alerta, intentando que tu padre no lo supiera, intentando protegerte... ¿Y él ya lo sabía? No habría sido difícil decírmelo, ¿no? - ella se ruborizó -

- Miles...

- Está bien. Supongo que no importa ya... ¿no?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que ya no importa? Me has traído aquí para hablarlo, ¿no?

- Ahora lo entiendo todo... sinceramente, no sé qué decir.

- Tienes todo el derecho a estar enojado conmigo – aceptó, alejándose, malentendiéndome por completo. Me eché a reír, y la atraje de nuevo hacia mí, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Ella se dejó hacer, y puso su mano desnuda en mi barbilla. Estaba muy, muy cerca, tanto, que casi podía contar las casi invisibles pecas de sus pómulos. Ella suspiró - ¿Sería muy malo, Miles?

- ¿Hum?

- Quiero besarte...

Fue tan directo, casi no me di cuenta de que lo había dicho. Por supuesto, alguna parte de mi cerebro lo captó, ya que lo siguiente que supe fue que la estaba besando como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Ella gimió suavemente.

- Sí...

- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Ziska...

- Demasiado...

Volvió a besarme, con un matiz casi desesperado, y le devolví el beso de la misma manera, ansioso por, si no recuperar los años perdidos, al menos hacer buen uso del tiempo presente. Durante unos minutos, tan sólo nos besamos, sin apenas movernos más, sin casi darnos cuenta del paso del tiempo, hasta que, en un momento, por mutuo acuerdo, nuestras manos se encontraron, y después decidieron reencontrarse con el cuerpo del otro. Caricias, besos, gemidos, suspiros...

Poco a poco, el sofá ya no era suficiente. Subimos a duras penas a mi habitación en el segundo piso, y, lentamente, nos dejamos hundir entre los cojines, las sábanas, y la pasión.

- Franziska – murmuré un tiempo después, mientras veía las primeras farolas de la calle encenderse. Ella se removió entre mis brazos y las sábanas para besar la comisura de mis labios -

- ¿Mm?

- Te amo.

- También te amo, Miles. Nunca lo he olvidado...

- Tampoco yo.

- Ahora, no siento que sea tan importante, pero siento curiosidad... ¿Tú me esperaste, Miley? - sonreí. Nadie más, nunca, me había llamado así. Ni siquiera mi padre -

- Claro. Claro que sí, Ziska. ¿Y tú?

- Intentaba convencerme a mí misma de que en realidad, sólo estaba concentrándome en mi carrera antes que en mi vida personal, pero en el fondo sabía que te estaba esperando. Nunca conseguí olvidarte, Miley. Fuiste mi primer y único amor, por decirlo así.

- Por cliché que no falte, ¿eh?

- Mira quién habla – se burló –

- Nee... Me gustan tus clichés.

- Y a mí los tuyos, sí, aunque a veces seas un bobo empalagoso.

- Oh, ¿ahora soy un bobo? - comencé a trazar un diseño de líneas y círculos sobre su cuerpo aún desnudo, con apenas la yema de los dedos -

- Mmhmm... - suspiró – Oh, sí, pero un bobo con unas manos que, ay, madre, sí que saben lo que hacen.

Me eché a reír.

- ¿Sabes? Recuerdo aquello que dijiste antes de despedirnos. Que nada iba a ser igual nunca más... Tenías razón. No es igual. Pero... Tampoco es diferente. Quiero decir, es diferente, sí, pero de una forma muy similar a antes...

- Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán, y otras que sí lo harán, por supuesto.

- Tú has cambiado. Eres mayor, más madura, ya no hablas como antes. Te gusta mucho más mandar, si es que eso es posible – ella sonrió, malvada -

- No lo sabes tú bien... - reí de nuevo y nos giré para que ella quedara sobre mí -

- Sí que lo sé. Pero, en fin, supongo que a mí me gusta que me mandes... - soltó una risita bastante poco característica de ella, y posó la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Comencé a enredar con su pelo - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

- ¿Ahora? Nada de particular... ¿O sí?

- No. No necesito anunciárselo al mundo. Me gusta así como estamos.

- Mm. Estoy de acuerdo. Demasiado problemático, ¿no?

- Algún día, Ziska. Pero no tan pronto.

- Mm... Me gusta la idea.

Nos quedamos en silencio, en un momento que no resultó incómodo, sino más bien relajante, renovador, en paz con nosotros mismos.

Miles´ POV

Suspiré. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y a la vez parecía que había sido ayer cuando me decidí a confesarle a Franziska lo que aún sentía por ella. Habían pasado tantas cosas. Si en aquel momento había estado asustado, el sentimiento palidecía al lado de las cosas que había acabado haciendo por ella.

Lo peor había sido pedirle matrimonio, y eso que por suerte me ahorré tener que pedirle su mano a su padre. Ella se había reído cuando se lo comenté, pero lo cierto es que había sido un alivio.

Después, ella se había quedado embarazada, y, ay, madre. Estaba aterrorizado aquella noche, nunca olvidaré el sonido angustiado del primer llanto de nuestra bebé, nuestra primera hija, Angelika.

Tiempo más tarde, llegó el segundo, esta vez un chico, a quien yo sugerí, medio en broma, llamar Phoenix, y que ella denegó completamente en serio, y que terminó llamándose Miles, al igual que yo.

Había sido un gran reto para ambos, los niños. Ella no tuvo nunca demasiada paciencia, precisamente, y fue casi mágico verla convertirse en la madre perfecta. Ni demasiado permisiva, ni demasiado exigente, perfecta. Como siempre había sido.

Después la vida siguió su curso tranquilamente, con los típicos sobresaltos de último minuto en el trabajo, los niños, que luego se convirtieron en adolescentes y ahora, adultos. Vi como en un sueño a Miles sentarse al lado de su prometida en un asiento cercano al altar de la iglesia, y a Franziska esperando tranquila, o al menos en apariencia, de pie junto al altar. El agarre en mi brazo se apretó aún más, y miré a la muchachita hermosa de mi derecha. Me devolvió la mirada con esos penetrantes pero mágicos ojos azules que había heredado de su madre. Esos ojos que, realmente, como yo bien había adivinado aquella primera vez que los vi, habían significado la clave de la felicidad en mi vida.

- Gracias por estar conmigo este día, papá – susurró, nerviosa – No sé qué haría sin ti.

- Caminarías con tu madre – contesté, medio en broma, intentando relajarla – Tranquila, Angie... Lo harás muy bien.

- Estoy, tan, oh, _tan_ nerviosa, papá.

- Todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo – ella sonrió suavemente. Su cabello, negro, aunque con leves reflejos azules oscuro, estaba hermosamente peinado en un moño, y no me atreví a abrazarla por miedo a estropear algo en su vestido, así que apreté su brazo contra el mío un poco más, e inicié la marcha hacia el altar. Mi hija se casa, me dije. Y yo casi no me he dado cuenta. Al llegar, la solté, acercándome a Franziska, quien tomó mi mano suavemente -

Entonces, de pronto, todo encajó en su sitio. Todo fue perfecto en ese instante. Sonreí. Phoenix, sentado cerca, junto con Maya, me sonrieron también. Junto a ellos estaba su hijo mayor, algo menor que Miles, y su hija pequeña, de quince años. Sabía que habían dejado a otra niña, de siete, con alguien, y esperaban un bebé de nuevo. La pequeña Pearls, ahora toda una mujer, estaba sentada a otro lado con un muchacho junto a ella que yo no reconocí. Gumshoe estaba también por allí, con Maggie, y junto con Klavier y Ema, cogidos de la mano al lado de una pequeñaja que no tendría más de doce años, y la hermana de ella, Lana, al lado de Jake Marshall. Ellos también tenían hijos, sin embargo, no habían podido venir.

Y, sentada lo más cerca de nosotros, estaba ella. Violet. Ella se había quedado en Alemania durante años, viniendo en apenas contadas ocasiones, pero ahora, cuando la mayor parte de su familia había muerto, había decidido venir a vivir aquí, y parecía haber hecho muy buenas migas con todo el mundo. Nunca se había casado, y tampoco estaba en ninguna relación que yo conociera, sin embargo, ella siempre había sido reservada respecto a ese tema, y nunca le había preguntado. Me sonrió cálidamente cuando me vio, pero el cura comenzó la ceremonia en ese momento, y ambos nos giramos. La mano de Franziska aferró la mía con fuerza, y le sonreí. Se puso de puntillas un instante para robarme un beso, y amplié mi sonrisa.

- Te amo – susurré -

- Como yo a ti, Miles... Pero hoy es su día – ambos miramos a nuestra hija mayor, y después a Miles, quien no parecía muy lejos de seguir el ejemplo de su hermana -

- Tenemos una familia hermosa, ¿no crees?

- Tenemos una familia perfecta – me corrigió -

Y así siguió la vida. Miles también se casó, y ambos fueron felices. Tarde o temprano, también tuvieron hijos. Y, tarde o temprano, tanto Franziska como yo nos dimos cuenta de que era hora de decir adiós.

Lo que más me sorprendió averiguar fue que una de sus últimas voluntades fue que enterraran con ella los pedazos de la figurita de cristal rota de su busto, que yo le regalara en su día. En especial porque una de las mías, era que me enterraran con los pedazos rotos de los cristales de colores que simbolizaban nuestras vidas.

FIN

* * *

><p>Saber que ha llegado el final me da un poco de penita, si tengo que decirlo, aunque suene cliché, pero también estoy orgullosa de por fin haber terminado un trabajo.<p>

Tenía pensado hacer un fic parecido, o una continuación, con la misma extensión, y en ocasiones con los mismos hechos, pero añadiendo cosas, y desde el punto de vista de Franziska, pero al preguntar, y eso, parece ser que no hay mucho entusiasmo, así que no esperéis nada por el estilo.

Lo que sí es posible, tal vez en algún momento añada algún otro capítulo desde el punto de vista de ella, o algo, pero no sé cuándo será eso.

Por ahora, espero que os haya gustado el final, he intentado que no quede demasiado pasteloso, aunque igual me he pasado con lo tierno! Jajajajajaja

Espero que hayáis disfrutado con la historia, y sin más.

Un abrazo virtual, nos leemos

isacullen-timeguardian

DEDICADO A TOD S AQUELL S QUE LLORARON, RIERON Y CONTUVIERON LA RESPIRACIÓN AL JUGAR LOS JUEGOS DE LA SAGA ACE ATTORNEY, Y QUE, POR LA RAZÓN QUE FUERA, HICIERON LO MISMO AL LEER ESTE FIC 


End file.
